<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toe the riptide by AllTheWayMae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059889">Toe the riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheWayMae/pseuds/AllTheWayMae'>AllTheWayMae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blyla and Fam [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Casual Sex, Enemies to friends to lovers ...but never TRUE enemies. Ya know?, F/M, Fingering, Friends with benefits but OOPS. We are going to catch feelings, Frustration, General one-upmanship, Generosity? What's this?, Nipples are nice, Smut, Started as a PWP but there will be feeling and such. Sigh. I am who I am., Vaginal Sex, growing fondness, slices of life, unplanned protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheWayMae/pseuds/AllTheWayMae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t an explicit rule about this fraternization - Fox had checked. There is such a thing as decorum, though, and they’re hedging impropriety. They really are. </p><p>But...it’s only sex.<br/>It doesn’t have to be a whole thing. Right? Right.</p><p>[Where Fox has a lady friend from work - a smart little legislative aide. He only sort of knows what the heck to do with her.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox &amp; Original Female Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blyla and Fam [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmm.  Well.  Here we are. Did this start as an excuse to work on writing some smut? Yes. Did it evolve in my brain? Also yes. </p><p>This story’s OFC is mentioned in “An Arrangement” (which is in this series) when Fox briefly discusses her with Bly. Definitely don’t need to read that to know anything, though; that’s just where this idea spawned from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>79’s</b> is...well, it isn’t really Addi’s type of place.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> She can enjoy a nice Happy Hour and all,  but <b>79’s</b> is big and always bustling with Troopers rotating on and off of leave.  </span> <span class="s1">At least, it has been any time she’s stepped inside. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which, granted, isn’t often... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Point is: she’s a newbie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So she is startled when she’s greeted by name.  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns and finds a man in dark civvies tugging out the stool next to hers.  At a loss, she merely blinks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A majority of the club’s patrons are troopers, naturally, and maybe that’s what perplexes her at first.  She’s been surrounded by similar faces for over an hour, now, and her brain isn’t prepared to play ‘One of These Things is Not Like the Other.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The man pauses before sitting, his muscles locking up in a way that might seem agitated if it weren’t for his placid face.  Like this is just par for the Bolo pitch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi understands that this must happen a lot, and she feels a pang of secondhand embarrassment, but she still can’t - </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until he hooks a finger into the collar of his shirt and pulls it down to show the inked lines that jut inward from his clavicles and then angle down toward his sternum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had tugged on that neckline with her own hands once and caught a peek at the corners of that very tattoo... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander Fox!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Of course</em>. She’s seen him in and out of his helmet often enough - she should have known. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rights his shirt and his shoulders seem to relax, but he still isn’t sitting down. He’s waiting, now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon.  I’m sorry. Have a seat,” she waves him on, oddly flustered that he’s ceding authority without the slightest prompting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then again ...they’re not in the Senate building, are they? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s new territory. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Impartial grounds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...interesting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he finishes pulling out his stool to have a seat, Addi’s eyes race over him to determine how she hadn’t recognized him right away.  She’s never seen him fully out of his armor, for starters.  Then there’s his fresh haircut - high and tight, as always, but the sides are newly shorn, which hides the flashes of grey that dust his temples.   She can spot the lighter hairs now that she’s searching, but she’d completely missed them before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tells him so and then apologizes once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it,” he dismisses her in his usual, formal tone that always sort of irks her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s being polite. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could just let me apologize”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he tends to <em>just let</em> people do things.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, uh ...she’s never hooked-up with someone and proceeded to <em>not</em> recognize them, so she’s a little bit unsettled.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeeeeeah, that insufferable tone of his? That combined with her propensity to question it had created a push-pull between them that had wound into mutual tension, which had ...<em>snapped</em> a while back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a guard office. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Not advisable, though ultimately satisfying.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would. But it’s not needed…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mhmm.  Sure.  Because that’s up to him, huh? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi has seen that professional facade of his slip - decorum had been straight out the window when he’d pulled her hair and screwed her up against a wall - so she knows it isn’t <em>always </em>there.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It certainly shouldn’t be <em>here</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not in a <em>bar</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can’t help feeling she had caused it, so she doesn’t rise to his attitude like usual.  There are other ways to rectify the situation.  Social mores. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.  I owe you a drink, then.  How about that?” she offers, unsure it will actually alleviate the awkward guilt chewing at her gut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s willing to give it the ole university try, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he insists with a sigh.  “At least you <em>try</em> to tell us apart...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ooof.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s something telling in that. Something Addi’s not sure how to touch, so…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t. She doubles-down, instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two drinks it is, then”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not wha--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, would you?” she flicks his arm and finally gives in to her impulse to roll her eyes nice and high.  “I’m doing it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, she raises her hand and gestures with a finger for the bartender’s attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...bossy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Upset I stole your part?” she can’t help but prod; she doesn’t want things to get too strained, and “normal” involves her giving him some shit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox only tilts his head a slight fraction in concession, but there’s a half-smirk on his face. That much feels about right. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox gives zero indication of what he likes to drink when the bartender shows up.  Addi is sure he’s being purposefully obstinate; she’s either amused or vexed by that. As ever, it chafes her that she’s unclear which.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She orders an ale and a whiskey and hopes it doesn’t look like his silence had thrown her off for even a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ...didn't expect to see you here”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm,” he acknowledges her comment with a glance.  “Because I don’t know how to lighten up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s quoting her, now.  Or.  Well… paraphrasing, more like.  And though she hadn’t meant her observation as a dis this time around, he <em>does</em> have a stick up his ass a lot and, thus, she would not have imagined him in a club.  It’s easier to picture him holing up in a small joint with low lighting.Fewer people. Quieter music. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...not that she pictures him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I didn’t say that,” she defends herself. “I just didn’t know this was your...style.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She jerks her chin to the dancing crowd straight behind the bar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks, then snorts and nods along. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t,” he finally agrees. “Came to have a drink with my Sergeant's old squad-mate.  I wasn’t going to stay long, but... it’s simple enough here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi considers this answer while the bartender returns and slides a tumbler and a pint glass onto the bartop.  She notes that Fox reaches for the whiskey first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was surprised to find <em>you</em> here, too,” he turns the conversation around before she could decide what to think of his last statement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.  I’ve only been a few times.  One of my friends is dating, or - she’s <em>seeing</em> this guy,” Addi quotes her friend. “Pax. He’s in the 501st; the Company came in on --”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Legion”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The 501st is a Legion”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...it’s not important to the story.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just saying” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi throws her shoulders into her sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The 501st <em>Legion </em>came in on leave this morning, and they always celebrate at <strong>79's</strong> and she comes to meet up with him,” Addi waves in the general direction she’d left the other woman.  “I tag along because she never likes showing up alone to wait for him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right...but then she has no problem leaving <em>you</em> alone?” Fox raises a dark brow, with either concern or judgement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi errs on the side of caution and assumes it’s judgement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I </em>left <em>her</em>,” she promises and shrugs to show her own lack of concern. “It wasn’t a big deal. His friends are perfectly nice; they bought me a drink on their tab, b--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox snorts, “I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“--but they party hard,” she continues.  “They deserve it and all; I just can’t keep up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her laugh is easy and self-deprecating, but her neighbor still frowns. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’ll have to drag her home?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.  She’ll take her guy home...I just help her find him and hang out a little while.  It’s kind of a tradition now,” she doesn’t see the problem - it’s frivolous, but it’s harmless and gets her out. “I just wanted to grab another drink.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...so you leave the bar alone?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some corner of her good nature sizzles, fermenting in offense.  Of all the questions....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I’m not sure that’s your business,” she smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because it isn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not like <em>that</em>,” he <em>clinks</em> his glass down in irritation and straightens.  “You walk out onto the street alone? At night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah. Hmmm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a nerf of a different color. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a big girl,” she promises. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t have to give his elbow a patronizing pat, but she does. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox isoddly unaffected by it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a high-traffic area,” he plows ahead. “Do you know how much crime gets busted around here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trust him to bring true crime to a bar argument. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, her declared capability be damned because, <em>no</em>... she doesn’t have the stats on that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox seems to assume as much and isn’t waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drugs. Solicitation. People looking to jump clones and sympathizers…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“--kriff. Seriously?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That last bit certainly doesn’t make the news. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes,” he nods.  “There’s always police doing rounds in the area, but…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He keeps scowling in her direction, and Addi can’t help feeling he’s censoring an insult over her naivete. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She knows she could give him the benefit of the doubt on this - she had first met him when he’d intervened on a man having a good go at browbeating her, after all. It still ruffles her feathers to think about, but she knows Fox had done the right thing ... somewhere deep down she’s even grateful for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s... good to know. Although I can’t tell if you’re concerned or being condescending”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He schools his face into something more neutral. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could be a bit of both,” the formal edge Addi’s so used to is back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He always seems so semi-artificial when he uses that tone - tinny and meaningless.  Unlike when his eyes flash or his head cocks and she knows he’s throwing a bit of himself behind what he says. That he <em>means</em> it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn, but he is frustrating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi just wishes she didn’t want to peel apart his layers so badly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well.  You’re painting quite the picture of a place you just said was simple,” she tries to catch him in his own words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes darken again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Simple isn’t the same as <em>nice</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s insistent enough that he’s making her regret her plans. A little. She won’t tell him so, but she makes a mental note to wait inside for her taxi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe she’ll ask Fox to walk her out... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touche.  What’s the simple part, then?” she asks to stop herself from wondering whether he’ll grant that favor without heckling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox hikes up a brow and knocks back the last of his whiskey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please</em>,” he slides the empty tumblr away with a long finger. “You’re smarter than that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh</em>. A compliment?  It’s wrapped in exasperation, but it counts. Probably. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi eyes the crowd again with a sigh, taking it all in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I see what you mean…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s easy to find a date here,” Fox follows her gaze. “People plan for it…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah.  She knows some stories.  Has heard the gossip and giggling in the bathrooms.  While some folks, like her friend Esha, are actually <em>dating</em> a soldier, some people come looking to hook-up with a clone, specifically.  She’s heard the jokes about comparing stamina and physique and <em>size.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s something a little too impersonal about that to Addi’s taste, but she supposes if everybody is having a good time, then...kudos. Carry on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s just a little surprised with the blase way Fox is sharing. How he’s implying he partakes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...and here you are,” Addi sits back in her stool. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Away from her drink, if not quite away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox notices, of course.  Pulls his gaze back to survey her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Gimme a break,” he all-but snorts. “You’re anything but <em>easy</em> ...or simple.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi likes his answer, but part of her isn’t so sure.  She’d given into his kiss pretty damn easy - or had <em>she</em> started that? It’s hard to tell, now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “--and that was hardly <em>planned</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She meets his smirk despite some measure of better judgement ...and then looks quickly away to take a drink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No. It wasn’t…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi wouldn’t have <em>planned</em> having sex in the Senate building with clothes simply shoved aside for expediency...though it had panned out rather well for her in the end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maker</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...how <em>did</em> that start?” she distracts herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That part of her memory has been overshadowed by the flurry of what followed: lips, skin, a few curses, moaning...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An argument--” Fox supplies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yeah.  I remember <em>that</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“--which you started”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me?” Addi straightens, and her mind buzzes to remember and find a counter argument. “You were being nosey,” she knows that much to be true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my job to keep an eye on everything, and it was after hours, s--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I work there! If I have to come back to pick something up--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then all you had to do was answer my questions.  It w--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or<em>,” </em>Addi raises a finger to cut him off. “...<em>or</em> you could recognize I wasn’t doing anything nefarious”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t have known that,” he maintains while drinking the ale <em>she</em> bought him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...you have eyes, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t operate on assumptions.  I’m surprised you do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kriff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Facts</em>. She likes facts, and he knows it. But there is such a thing as intuition, and that can’t be counted out ...however, when she tells him so it results in a debate that she eventually <em>leans</em> into in order to wave her hand in emphasis of her point</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A <em>very good point</em>, though Fox refuses to see it as such.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi sighs when she sits back.  They might have to agree to a stalemate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s infuriating behind that wall of his...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am,” a man with tattoos tracing his hairline arrives beside her, choosing to skip the stool and stand next to Addi instead while he looks her up and down. “Commander Fox isn’t bothering you, is he?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Uh-“ she falters in surprise but then smiles politely. “No.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does bother her (and often with relish), but he isn’t <em>bothering</em> <em>her</em>.  Not in a skeezy bar sort of way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?” the stranger chuckles.  “Not threatening to confiscate all the liquor? Warning you he’ll check your blood alcohol level?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It surprises Addi there isn’t a return volley of scathing commentary coming over her shoulder from Fox. He’s always so quick with this sort of exchange. So sure of himself.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She twists just to look and verify he’s still there - he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s staring at the liquor shelves behind the bar with a stony expression and tight lips.  She can see his jaw work, clenching and unclenching. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.  Not at all,” she returns to the stranger’s conversation. “...just chatting.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man laughs all alone before slouching onto the bar to address the bartender. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A fresh ale and a bottle of Correllian Clear to the table, yeah?” he points out a nearby hightop. “...and can I get you something?” his eyes tilt down to Addi again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good,” she taps her glass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bah - that’s only half full!  Join us instead ...he’ll only spoil your night,” he waves accusing fingers at Fox. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re fine”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon!<br/>“...no thanks. I’m good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still no comment comes from Fox on her left, but in her peripheral she can see him shift toward the front of his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then,” Stranger huffs. “Maybe you don’t actually know Commander F--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were actually having a conversation,” Addi talks over the stranger with some vigor because Fox’s unprecedented silence in the face of a challenge is making her decidedly uncomfortable, agitated even. “And you interrupted us...which is rude.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He says more, but Addi twists away and shifts her whole body towards Fox to offer him her full attention and ignore the other man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...we’re still talking, right?” she asks quieter. “Otherwise I’ll be embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks jolted for a single moment before he blinks it away - he’s more than smart enough to catch up.  He turns his body further in her direction, as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course we are,” he tilts his head closer in conspiracy. “...I believe we were discussing how I won that argument…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi glares, and a smile pulls wide over Fox’s lip in response.  She has half a mind to pick the debate right back up, but the interloper is still at her back.  Besides, if memory serves …after a breathy <em>“you...you’re good? Yeah?” </em>and a sloppy kiss on her temple, they’d both righted their respective clothing/armor and she’d made some pithy comment about thinking longer before after-hours visits in the future.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, in a certain light ...she’d sort of handed him a win that night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see,” she says rather than wind them both up again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...would you actually like a fresh drink?” Fox takes a look at her glass in lieu of being able to bait her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m alright for now”<br/>“Suit yourself…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of her wants to let him buy her a drink and rub it in the pushy stranger’s face, but it’s not her job to help him with his ego. Especially when he hadn’t exactly helped himself earlier…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” she digs when the guy behind her moves away to his table “Who was he?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox rolls a shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t know”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, <em>come on</em> - he had pretty strong feelings about you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...so do plenty of people.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaves off a comment about his present company being included, but it’s clear in his pointed words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And...he’s not wrong - she doesn’t need to be told how to do her job, please and thanks! She usually enjoys telling him what she thinks about that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that guy was just plain rude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Fox agrees when she shares her assessment. “Well, not everyone has your general manners.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi marks another pseudo-compliment for the books but is otherwise unsatisfied with his answer. And also with his sudden disinterest in these latest offenses. What the hell? Since when, huh? How is <em>she</em> more offended than he is? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox is a thorn in her damn side - bossy as he is, popping up unannounced like he’s wont to do - so <em>she’s</em> certainly ragged on him her fair share. She gives as good as she gets as a general rule. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She just... hadn’t enjoyed the other man interjecting and taking it upon himself to hurl insults. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can handle that just fine when it’s needed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you just...had nothing to say? And have <em>no idea</em> who he is?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of her - not a part of herself she’s proud of - kind of wants to go make a scene and find out who the man is on Fox’s behalf. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, sure. I have an idea…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He makes no sense, but if he’s expecting Addi to nag then maybe she doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The confusion must be painted on her face, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guards get a certain... reputation”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...you mean you’ve busted him?” she grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe … ...or a friend or two”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That fits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She still thinks the man had been out of line and she hadn’t needed his “saving”, but she knows the sting of butting heads with Fox.  Has experienced how he gets when he digs his heels in. If he’d had to actually charge that other trooper before, well ...maybe she gets it.  A little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then a whole other thought comes along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... ...do you get along with many troopers if they aren’t in the Guard?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox cuts Addi a sharp look, and it’s thrilling until he just shutters his face and shrugs a broad shoulder. Then waves a hand through the air like it doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d love for him to say more, but he’s leaning in across the bar waiting to catch the bartender’s eye instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmhmm...is there a reason you didn’t tell the guy to get karked?” she wonders, for it seems like the kind of thing he’d be more than happy to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another whiskey,” he tells the woman who comes to check on them, then gives Addi another utterly stupid shrug. “He’s not original ...besides, he wasn’t doing anything wrong.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s either sad or indulgent, and Addi isn’t sure which tastes better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I was going to say something if he kept pushing the drink on you,” he amends after consideration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... I can handle that…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She appreciates the sentiment but doesn’t like this self-effacing show or the feeling that she needs to stick up for the Commander. He wouldn’t like that...and he’s <em>Commander Fox</em>.  Knowing he is lenient with fellow troopers is admittedly interesting. Witnessing it? That's just...it’s dissonant. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t doubt that.  I’m just saying,” he nods his thanks to the bartender when his drink arrives, and Addi slides it away from him before he can take hold of it. “I thought you were set?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Yes</em>.  Yes, get annoyed. Please. It will feel more neutral.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want to try…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A whiskey connoisseur she is not, so a small sniff of the drink has her eyes watering a smidge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...you wanna make that two, hon?” the woman behind the bar simpers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently so...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He really needn’t since the first minuscule sip burns a little too much to be strictly <em>tasty</em>, but now that he’s forfeited the drink there’s little-to-no backing down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Addi works her way through the whiskey without complaint while he has two more, and they people-watch and offer each other light commentary.  It’s the longest she’s ever stayed at 79’s, and she finds she isn’t sorry for it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not in the least.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There goes Esha - my friend,” Addi recognizes her red top and points her out as she scampers to the front doors hand-in-hand with Pax. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In an instant, Fox’s mouth tilts down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without saying anything?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh.  I told her I was grabbing one more drink at the bar and heading out,” Addi thumbs the glass holding her last bit of now-warm ale. “I’m sure she thinks I’m long gone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until I held you up,” he seems to understand. “I’m sure your new friend would still freshen that drink for you,” Fox tilts his head to the side, proving he’d tracked precisely where the rude trooper from earlier has been lingering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi looks, too, but only for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy where I’m at”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question in his words isn’t skepticism.  It’s something ...<em>else</em>.  Something that slinks warm into Addi’s belly, making her nerves tickle in an ill-defined way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t stick around if I wasn’t”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe that,” he decides. “...can <em>I </em>get you that beer now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he’s checking to see how he ranks in comparison to the other man, she gives him his grade with a nod.  Then he’s swiping her old glass away and having it replaced with two fresh, cold glasses of amber ale. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They return to their companionable observations, and Addi realizes that Fox is funny<em>. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genuinely so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, she’s always found him witty in a sharp, prickly sort of way, but it’s easier to appreciate when she’s not trying to go toe-to-toe with him.  His humor is dry as ever, but she’d expect nothing less. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> In her opinion, this is his shrewd eye put to best use. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Exactly when his hand started palming circles on her knee...she’s not sure.  What she does know is that it’s warm and welcome there, that part of her wants to scoot forward and closer to the touch...toward the hands she remembers sliding up her neck, or dipping down between her legs... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since that night she has remembered their <em>dalliance</em> with some amount of nerves...but they aren’t at work now.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This feels allowed, not out of place...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” she interrupts her own line of thought. “I get you don’t love it here ...what would you rather be doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...usually if we go out we hit a smaller place - less ruckus, less potential for trouble,” Addi has to grin when he describes just what she’d pictured of him. “There’s a place  - <b>Sil’s</b>.  It’s a couple levels down. That’s where we go after a long day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds nice”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is,” Fox nods and squeezes her knee while he considers. “Guards have been here too many times to drag drunk troops home - that ruins some of the leisure.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How ‘bout you? ...what would you rather be doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. For me, if I go out I usually stick to drinks over dinner.Making a night of drinking is usually just me and a couple friends staying in with a bottle of wine.  Or two bottles, maybe,” Addi chortles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox glances down at the bar before them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not even drinking wine”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well.  She hadn’t stayed in, either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t really a wine place”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilts his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True enough … ...is there somewhere you’d rather go?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi blinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because that <em>seems</em> like an invitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s not asking to take her out - not in so many words - but the offer to relocate is there, and she zeros-in on the possibility.  Somewhere quieter where they might both be more comfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She checks the bar chrono.  It’s late but not overly so ...even if it were, who’s to stop them? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>‘It’s simple here’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She understands some of the subtext in that comment had been that other places are complicated. Addi isn’t ignorant to the fact that certain establishments have varying reactions to clones.  Rules, even. But here he is <em>offering</em>...and she has never known him as someone who says things he doesn’t mean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glances down at his hand on her leg and swallows away the sudden fear of being presumptuous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Because it’s fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s allowed... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do have some wine at home. If...if you’re interested...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmhmm…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well ...you enjoy that,” he yanks his hand away from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi starts, jarred, but then sees his eyes are crinkled into a clear <em>smirk</em> while he side-eyes her and drains his beer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Ugh. </p><p class="p1">Dick. </p><p class="p1">She does <em>not</em> grin. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will,” she slides off her stool and starts shrugging on her jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox hurries to throw back the rest of the ale she’d left, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll walk you out ...dangerous out there, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which ...is precisely what she’d had in mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But his <em>tone</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She flicks her hair out of her collar with some attitude and turns to leave rather than wait for him. He catches up before she reaches the exit, though, and slides a hand to the small of her back. Addi swats it away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Testy,” he chuckles as they pass through the first set of sliding doors. “You sure you even want to invite me over?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Addi <em>wants</em> is to give him a smart retort for his teasing...maybe taunt him right back that he’d overshot and missed his chance.  Make <em>him</em> wonder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She also likes that he’s asking. Recognizes from his even tone that he’s genuine despite his casual demeanor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a bit of a thrill. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Pretty sure,” she matches him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he settles his palm on the dip of her back a second time, she lets him stay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a thin crowd waiting for hover cabs, but traffic is steady so they’re soon moving forward after a trio of troopers stumble from a mid-sized taxi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Fox tugs on the hem of Addi’s jacket when she has one foot in the cab “...no questions asked if you’d rather I catch the next ride.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks maybe she <em>ought</em> to prefer that.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She even tries to make herself balk … ...only she doesn’t <em>want </em>to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...no questions asked if <em>you</em> want to hop the next ride alone and go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because fair’s fair and all that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox’s jaw clenches. She suspects he’d wanted a simple “yes” or “no,” but Addi has already invited him, and she’s not rescinding.  If something makes <em>him</em> uncomfortable about it he can go ahead and back out ...she really won’t ask questions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He follows her forward, instead. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Addi hadn’t expected company, so she’s quite sure her apartment won’t pass a military-grade cleanliness inspection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” she feels compelled when Fox lingers in the entryway to survey the place rather than follow her into the kitchen. “I obviously didn’t have time to clean up…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only a bit of clutter - some clothes folded on the arm of the couch that she hadn’t had time to put away that morning, books and papers strewn out-of-order. Her mom had taught her to be a prepared host, though, so something in her wiggles uneasily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah,” he stays where he is, and his fingers twitch ineffectively at his sides. “It’s just ... ...being in a new place. No gun…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snaps his gaze to hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not you ...it’s just a habit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watching him, Addi thinks she sees why he might have been trying to get himself uninvited. He had known he’d be out of his element. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly? She finds that a little endearing. Almost charming, even. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it could also make things awkward... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to know you don’t consider me dangerous,” she shrugs this all off and ignores his snort. “Do you want to, like...look around?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he needs to tour rooms or peek out windows or...<em>whatever</em> to get the lay of the land, she supposes she’s not offended. Not really. It even makes sense now that she’d had a couple moments to process it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’fine,” he finally moves his feet to come join her. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So. Addi never makes it to pouring that wine.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She gets a bottle out, but then Fox’s hands are on her.He crowds up behind her , cages her to his chest, and makes a complete and utter distraction of himself... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah?  Should I stop, then?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He punctuates his ask with a swift nip to her collar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A shudder courses through her when his breath skims after his teeth.  She’s swift to brush past that, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t you dare...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He takes her at her word and does a thorough job of feeling her up. He doesn’t rush, lingering in any place that makes Addi sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can actually relax this time around.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Take a breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Enjoy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s easy to do when they aren’t in danger of being caught. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Soon she’s topless and, <em>oh</em>, more skin is a delightful novelty, too.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox tries to go for her bra at the same time she wants to get ahold of his shirt, but he thwarts her by pulling her back flush to his front again...so now neither task is getting done.  Addi might mind except that he gropes his hand straight up her bra, displacing it in lieu of removal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Mmmm</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The warmth and pressure of his palm cupping her breast is sufficient compensation for not getting a better look at him.  His calloused hands feel divine scraping over her sensitive skin.  He twists his hold and squeezes in experimental ways, and Addi has not one single protest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She does make a telling sound when he pinches at her, though…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So she reaches round to catch the back of his head and tug him into a kiss.  She scratches her fingers over his scalp, and he groans. He squeezes his entire hand around her with a little frustrated grunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh really, now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Noted</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox pinches her again, a little harder, and swallows the next mewling noise that escapes her. This time she can hardly care over the pleasure that <em>zings</em> South.  It blooms out low in her gut, overpowering any nerves trying to linger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moves his hand to her other breast and cinches that arm tight over her chest so he can start fumbling her pants open with the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi shivers in anticipation... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ...but then he just leaves the clasp and zipper hanging open and moves his hand away.  Travels a light, wandering path over her stomach.  Digs his blunt nails up her ribs.  Traces long her neck.  Then grasps her chin to kiss her deeply again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Which is ...all well and good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Great, even. She’d just thought.  Well, she’d assumed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mmm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She roll her hips in want and can’t tell if he notices. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She could always just ask…</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Instead, Addi sneaks an arm between them to palm his cock through his pants.  He’s hard and heavy, and the choked groan her touch rouses from him is a heady reward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She hardly has seconds to relish it before Fox finally dips his hand into her pants.  He cups her sex, the only barrier now her panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And what a thin barrier it is... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heat flashes bright at the apex of her thighs and tingles up through her.  She leans heavily against him and rolls her hips without a conscious decision.  He follows the movement dutifully, rubbing even circles against her.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stars, they’re barely even <em>doing</em> anything yet but she’s buzzing on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi pulls herself together and moves her hips more purposefully to ensure Fox isn’t being neglected.  His hips start to rut to meet her in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hell. Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now they’re getting somewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They fall into a rhythm of this rocking, and it’s not-quite-right but it’s also just enough for her to want to keep going.  Keep moving to get a little more…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then Fox releases her without warning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before Addi can blink he moves back and moves both hands to start wiggling down her pants. Even squats right down to shuck and push them aside.  She expects him to return and wrap himself around her, but he stays down there and bites just below the curve of her ass, making her twitch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh.</em> Oh, yes please…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She is <em>acutely </em>conscious of his breath ghosting across her thighs, and she sags into the counter to brace herself on her palms when Fox slips his fingers between her legs. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He settles right in on his knees - <em>on his knees! But she doesn’t have the sense to try making a joke about it - </em>to play with her and coax gasps and moans out of her.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Kriiiiif. Kriff, it’s far more than the perfunctory exploration he’d done that night in his office to feel her out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Far better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Stars. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He drags his teeth over the curve of her ass a few more times whenever she hisses his name or presses back onto his hand. Fire flickers up her spine each time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh…!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi shudders and one of her knees wobbles when Fox twists his fingers up into an impossibly euphoric spot inside her.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Only then does he stand and slam his body flush to hers again.  Her whole body is alight and she tips her ass back toward him without hesitation. Seeking out <em>moremoremore</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox leans against her and groans pure sin into her hair while he starts unbuckling his belt.  All the while Addi is trembling faintly - <em>thrumming</em>.  She can feel it.  Figures he can, too, pressed as close he is…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fox,” another frisson of excitement cleaves through her when he slots himself between her legs and brushes himself back and forth once. Twice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here,” he adjusts his position and starts to thrust forward</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first moment he splits her open feels like <em>toomuch toomuch</em> until her body accepts and relaxes...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it’s just <em>fullfullfull </em>and she releases a long moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And maybe Fox feels the give because he starts moving after a momentary pause.  He starts pushing and pulling - slow and steady.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi sighs into it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Adjusts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck</em>,” Fox curses on a breath when she stretches her arms further forward on the counter and the rearrangement tips her hips out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moans in agreement with his sentiment - this angle is <em>working</em>.  Then one of his hands curls over her clavicle and he can pull on her a bit more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His other hand lands between her shoulder blades and starts pressing down, down, down, tilting her ass <em>up</em>…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The counter is cold on Addi’s chest and she reels back until she meets the resistance of Fox’s hand. He lets up pressure right away and goes still. Waiting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She answers his silent question quickly. The coldness had startled her but it hadn’t hurt, so she lays forward again on her own steam. The counter isn’t the perfect height for her, but it will work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox plants his hand on her back again - not hard, per say, but warm and strong - and <em>yeah</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yeah, it’ll work just fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only it doesn’t.  Not for long. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Fox finds and settles into a surer, harder pace, Addi meets him with enthusiasm. Pleasure sparkles higher and hotter every time he bottoms out in her ...until her hips start knocking into the counter. She raises up onto her toes to try relieving it, but the jarring gets too sharp to ignore, so: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow,” she grabs onto the counter’s edge to better brace herself. “Wai--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox rearranges both of his hands to pin her hips more securely, and it’s fine for a few moments but then the corner is <em>digging </em>into her pelvis, which is really no better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm-mm,” she shakes her head and pushes away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t try to stop her this time, though he groans disappointment when he steps back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Addi turns, his eyes are scanning the living room while his hands paint absently down her sides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey,” breathless, she bids for his attention and gestures down the hall. “Bedroom’s that way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She can’t name what passes over his face, but somehow she reckons he’s going to say “no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s alright?” he checks before she can think of a qualifier to add.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...yeah,” she grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He shuts down whatever his hesitation was and nods like there’s no problem. So...maybe there isn’t one?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, before she registers what he might be thinking or doing, he hauls her forward by the elbow and ducks to pick her up over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She makes a semi-embarrassing noise of surprise that rouses a snort from him. Addi ought to curse at him, really.  Should be offended at the manhandling, but also ...there’s something about the ease with which he moves with her and the way his wide hand flexes over the back of her thighs to hold her steady. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s ...Ugh. Well. It’s <em>hot</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So her complaint is a weak one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can walk,” she pokes his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So I’ve seen”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He heads to the front door and Addi readies a protest because <em>what the hells?!</em>  But he just double-checks the lock, which is ...nice, honestly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “End of the hall,” she directs him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Impatient?” she <em>hears</em> the smirk in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So what if she is? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re just uncomfortable,” she prods his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He swats her ass, and that’s impertinent - it really friggin’ is - but it jolts over her skin <em>just the right way</em>, so she neglects to tell him off in favor of squeezing her thighs together and squirming in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Of course he notices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His feet stop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...yeah? You liked that?” he swats the other cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her pussy immediately bares down on disappointing <em>nothing</em>, and she doesn’t whimper, exactly, but ...something close.  Maybe best not to acknowledge it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “C’mon,” she gasps - why is she panting? “Don’t be a jerk...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s not a beg.  Definitely an order.  <em>Definitely</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alright, I got you,” Fox is chuckling, but he’s also proceeding so the whole thing’s a wash. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He moves sedately down the hall, she notices.  She is familiar with his regular stride - long and swift - and this ain’t it.  He’d turned on the hallway light and his steps now are short, pausing at each doorway though he doesn’t go in to inspect. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi wonders whether she should invite him again to go ahead and search...but maybe she’s not supposed to acknowledge it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Instead, she busies herself with pretending nothing’s going on and sagging her weight a little to peel at the back of his pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why are these still on?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She’s</em> all but naked. That’s hardly fair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox snorts at her again as he reaches her room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi doesn’t appreciate that much, so she throws caution to the wind and trusts in his strength.  Using his waist, she pulls herself further forward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox clamps his arm behind her knees to catch her, then taps on the lights.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The hell’re y--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She</em> tuts at <em>him</em> this time and shoves his pants down - briefs, too - to bite the firm flesh of his ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck’s sake, woman…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’only fair,” Addi grunts, bracing on his back because this new position isn’t great for her. “You bit me…”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’ll bite something…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decides she’ll just have to smack his ass, too - for fairness - but then he heaves her forward to land heavily in the middle of the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden displacement dizzies her momentarily.  When she focuses on Fox again he is standing at the edge of the bed surveying her room from corner to corner.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes the uninterrupted time to, well...<em>ogle</em> him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His shirt’s a little mussed over his broad chest.  His pants are now slung low off a thick waist ….and his dick’s out and proud. She really can’t <em>not</em> stare, not when that had just been deep inside her and … </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...then one of his hands moves and wraps around the base as she watches!  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His visual sweep of the room is apparently over because she looks up to see his eyes on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi flushes, caught watching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels she should have a pithy line ready to go.  Or, considering the mood, something smart and <em>seductive</em>.  Her words clog somewhere on her tongue, however, so she busies it with wetting her lips instead.  She looks him up and down again like she’s not at all flustered he found her staring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes snare on where he’s holding himself, and she squeezes her thighs together again. Wiggles where she lays for just a tiny bit of friction...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See something you like?” he isn’t laughing at her - isn’t even smirking like he’s aiming to tease. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet the words are cocky and they itch at her spine.  Somewhere right between her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then he strokes his hand along his shaft, squeezes a little, and she swears her entire lower body <em>pulses</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” she forces herself to murmur, unable to outright argue but unwilling to admit precisely what she’s thinking...her body is already giving away enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He strokes himself again.  Rather than squirm, Addi stretches and curls one arm behind her head casually... then dances her other hand down her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox makes a sound in his throat that is admittedly gratifying to hear right before she slips her own finger between her legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stars…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox slings a knee onto the bed and levies himself up her body; he catches her mouth so he can suck onto the lip she’d been chewing.  Addi grins into the kiss, unsure who’d just won and not particularly caring.  She’s more concerned with getting her hands onto his pants and starts wrestling them down again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushes up off of her and she assumes he’ll help, but he grabs <em>her</em> instead and flips her onto her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, her instinct is to bristle at the unannounced handling, but it disappears a second later when he covers her with his warm weight.  She thinks she should at least be disturbed at how easy it is for him to move her on a whim...but in the same breath she trusts he’s not planning to abuse it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He plants a hand beside her shoulder, and the other he palms over the back of her thigh to slide his fingers <em>upupup </em>between her legs and take over the job she’d tried to start. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fox-” she gasps and arches up against him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She expects his hips to meet hers, but it’s only his hand.  Pushing in.  Probing deep. Sliding back out to explore up her slit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fox…” she breathes again, torn between asking for something and letting him continue to do absolutely whatever he-- ”Mmmm…!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She unfolds from her comforter to get her arms under her and gain more leverage with her hips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He zeros in on the opening and drops his weight onto his forearm so he could latch his mouth to her shoulder.  Her collar.  Her neck... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Where he eventually <em>bites</em> her.  Not hard, but enough to make her clutch at the covers and blink her eyes open ...though some voice springs from the back of her brain and reminds her <em>‘well, he said he would do it.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bastard,” she mutters without heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” his teeth ghost feather-light over the ball of her shoulder, and she cranes her neck to see he is side-eyeing her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nods and tries not to smile back when his lips twist upward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude thing to say…” he muses and sucks onto her clavicle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No</em>, what’s rude is the way he’s thrusting against her hip in short, half-arrested movements.  That seems like a waste.  His fingers fit great inside her, but she <em>wants</em>... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mmm. She wants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She twists a bit more and leans to stretch for his mouth, only for him to pull back.  She absolutely sees the way he smirks at her annoyed sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut u--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ducks in to give her what she wants before she can finish.  It’s languid and a little sloppy at their angle, and Addi breaks it first when he moves his fingers back to her clit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmgh…” she wrenches her mouth from his to pant, which allows him to return to licking along her neck. “Fox…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm,” he acknowledges more than answers since there’s no question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tries to lift her hips further, but his palm cups her and keeps her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...ah...could we?” it’s open-ended because she doesn’t want him to stop, but <em>damn.</em> “Can you...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” he sounds breathless, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi expects more than that.  Feigned ignorance, maybe? Some sort of prompt or a baiting observation... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But none of that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hefts up onto his knees behind her.  She tries to shuffle onto her knees, too, but he stills her with a hand on her back.  He does get a leg between hers, and then he curls a hand around her knee and adjusts it out and up the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light touch he uses to guide her is at odds with the way he shoves straight inside her with one strong move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohh…” Addi sighs and shoots an arm up to clutch at the covers and brace herself. “Shit…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The pressure of being filled fans her smoldering heat into something <em>glowing.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My thought exactly,” Fox’s voice is guttural and delicious as he drapes himself forward over her prone form. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just stays there, breathing deep and grinding up against her.  It’s like he’s trying to focus himself, but Addi’s not exactly getting a breather.  Even this slowness is churning tight tight heat.  She hadn’t thought she was that close, but she can’t think straight...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox shifts behind her, shoving himself to a new angle that makes her gasp and rock back <em>closerclosercloser</em>.  He just keeps rolling that small grind of his hips right into pure heaven inside her…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t,” her eyes open when his hand drags past her shoulder to wrap around her neck. “Not right now, please…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that, without a doubt, <em>is </em>a beg, but she doesn’t care.  She’s too on-edge. Too...too...</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” his fingers freeze and then disappear. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He plants his arm forward so he’s not touching her anywhere, and more of his weight nestles forward.  She grabs blindly at his wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...do you need me to sto--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No</em>.  She’ll stab him, truly.  With … with something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, no,” she rolls her hips back when his falter. “I’m gonna…” she stutters and sighs when her assurance gets him undulating forward again.  “Gonna...I’m close…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His understanding comes with a grunt and then he shifts back.  Addi starts to protest, but when he shimmies his hand under her stomach she tilts her hips up eagerly to accommodate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He strokes between her legs and resumes his grinding while Addi meets the movements and tries to smother her moans in the bedding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, stop that,” Fox pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When she doesn’t respond or ask, he shifts the arm holding his weight and catches some of her hair. <em>Oh</em>. She lets him tug her head to the side with a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-hmm…nghh...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are, smart girl,” he sucks onto the sensitive skin behind her ear in thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’mmm...hmn, I’m gonna...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moments later later, he starts to <em>thrust </em>and Addi is absolutely flying. Her body pulls into perfect tension, higher and tighter until it snaps and burns bright and wide. She gasps loudly and clutches at the bed, her high absolutely <em>stretching</em> out while Fox plows on and she rides out the flares of pleasure each time he drives down into her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over and over and over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Stars above.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Fox who breaks the silence where he’s slumped over her back while they're catching their breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...my thoughts exactly.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His huff of amusement fluffs a chunk of her hair before he sucks a kiss to her ear. That sends a shudder through her shoulders, but she can’t find it in her to give a damn that he can feel it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think ...mmm, it’s fair to say I didn’t expect this when I went out tonight…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same…” Addi nuzzles her check against the bunched comforter and could’ve gotten cozy if it weren’t for his weight pressing too heavy against her and their sex pooling tacky on her back. “Gonna hit 79’s more often?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her brain cringes at the fact that might have sounded jealous and the fact that Fox will definitely pounce…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he snorts again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You</em> goin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smart ass.  But...if he’s aiming for another round ...she maybe doesn’t <em>hate</em> the proposition. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No promises..”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grumbles what could be an agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon,” she mutters and taps at his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this signal, he rolls off and drops onto his back with a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi can finally take a deep breath, too, and stretch properly. She curls up onto her knees and rights her bra when she realizes how askew it is.  From the corner of her eyes she can see Fox watching, which ...pleases her.  She gives him a little smirk even though there’s a few nerves fluttering in her gut again, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses in getting off the bed when her eyes graze his neckline and she can see a smidge of black ink.  SHe curses herself for not getting him entirely naked and tries to get a look…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox snatches her wrist out of the air when she reaches for the neck of his shirt, and honestly?She figures she doesn’t deserve to be surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh..” she begins when he only stares a silent question at her. “I just want to see how far your tattoos go...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He releases her with a tut.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pervert”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi abandons her mission because he’s ruined it and just gets off the bed.  Fox shifts when she does so, and when she looks over her shoulder he’s propped up on an elbow.  Watching. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bathroom,” she points to the small en-suite.  “Be right back…”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> When she returns, Fox is getting up and righting himself.  Even though <em>she</em> has covered up with a short robe, he doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed about part of his body still being on display. Which, ya know, is great for him; he totally shouldn’t be self-conscious. Hard and thick as he is ... ...</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Anyway</em>, that’s not the point.  The point is that his frank shamelessness makes the whole moment seem incredibly normal.</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> And...it is.  It <em>is</em>.  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> They are consenting adults and all that. She’d done it on purpose.  They both had. <em>Again. </em></span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">She ...finds she’s calm about it </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Fox starts tucking in his shirt, and that seems to telegraph his intention to leave, which ...also normal. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Only. Huh. Should she invite him to stay? </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t <em>need</em> to.  They don’t have obligations to one another, but...it’s the polite thing to do anyway, right?  It’s late.  He could just crash here.  Neither of them would get the wrong idea, she’s sure.  They both seem to agree on where they stand with each other. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> So...</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re...” Fox beats her to words, and he raises a hand but then doesn’t seem to know what to do with it besides gesture vaguely between them. “Alright... ...right?” </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “Me...yeah? Yeah, I’m good,” Addi answers with more confidence once she’s processed the ask. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Does she seem ...not okay?</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Then again, he’s never been here.  It’s her home.  He’s probably at more of a loss than she is. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “...are <em>you</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Maybe this is displacement and he’s regretting coming here to her turf.  Maybe she shouldn’t invite him to stay at all.  That could be like...like cutting of an exit route. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “Course I am” </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Ah. Typical. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> She mostly believes him. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> And now ...are they jut going to stand here or should sh--</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m going to head out then...”</span>
</p><p class="p6"><span class="s1"> There is something dubious in the way he’s eyeing her when he says this, almost like...<em>oh</em> does he think <em>she’s</em> going to be upset? Rueful? </span>She wonders if he’s had a bad experience. Or maybe he’s ticking some new boxes tonight, too. Either way, no - she’s not upset. </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> On the contrary, she is quite satisfied with her night...but she’s not offended if he’d rather make a graceful retreat now. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Perhaps it’s even best this way. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, alright ...” she keeps her tone light and her shrug neutral rather than outright reassure him.  “If you don’t need the bathroom or want that drink I meant to offer you...” </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “I shouldn’t ... ...early reveille in the morning”</span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> ...sure? Whatever.  If he’s talking military-speak at her, she’s just going to have to take his word for it that he’s got place to be.  People to tell-off.  All that. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “M’kay...” </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> She leads the way out and he follows close behind.  Not in a heated or handsy way this time, just a dutiful politeness. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Which admittedly makes the air turn a little delicate, that brittle formality trying to seep back between them. It feels like the right time for one of them to make a shitty comment or try to get in the last word ...but she suddenly also isn’t sure if that will tilt this whole evening into something awkward? </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Or Addi could be thinking too hard on it. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Fox might not give a shit. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Besides. They both have a sense of propriety. She understands the Ps and Qs she has to mind at work, and Fox knows how things simply <em>need</em> to be around the Senate. Some of their better judgement goes out the window when they’re forced together - <em>sorry not sorry</em> -  but they both know the score. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> No matter what’s just happened here and any regret that could possibly fester, they’re capable of decorum where it counts. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> So, like...they can do this. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t get lost on your way home,” Addi bids at the door once he’s replaced his boots. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Okay, okay. She couldn’t let him go without <em>any</em> remark. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> And he can’t leave without an eye roll. It wouldn’t be right. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “I think I’ll find the way,” he gives her a dry promise once his gaze settles back into place. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> “Hope so” </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> The end. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> That’s it. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> The whole thing could’ve gone a whole lot worse, all things considered.  Fox had seemed even-keeled again by the time he stepped through the door, and she feels ...well, she is going to be a little sore.  But overall she feels <em>good</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> Addi snorts when she heads back into her apartment and spots her clothes dropped haphazard in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> She definitely still doesn’t feel sorry over it. </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1"> ...which may or may not be a problem. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What the hell are you doing?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi <em>jumps</em>, and the sight is satisfying enough Fox grins. Fortunate thing he has his helmet tucked under his arm so she can see it aimed her way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Maker,” she deflates once she realizes who’s snuck up on her. Even smacks his arm because she’s partial to impudence. “...<em>how</em> are you that quiet?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Training.  The answer is training.  It isn’t easy to be covert in full armor, but it’s a useful skill.  Just ask those Stealth Ops fuckers ...weird, all of them. Talented, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m a man of many gifts”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh-huh… “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She pops her eyebrows up in an unamused way and shifts her weight, cool as you please. Like he hadn’t just spooked her. <em>Like she isn’t up to something</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But Fox wasn’t decanted yesterday, and Addi’s not loitering around the Guard’s office for no reason. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So?” he returns to task. “What do you think you’re doing?”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her eyes narrow as if <em>he’s</em> the one out of place in this stretch of hallway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...you don’t have to sound so suspicious. I’m not hurting anyone.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re supposed to be in your delegation’s offices ...something about a communque from Umbara?” he recalls. “I hope you’re not missing it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She tuts her tongue behind her teeth, and Fox lets his grin return. Perhaps she hadn’t expected him to know exactly what she was up to tonight, but her Chief of Staff knows how to follow protocol and had notified security a couple staff were staying past normal hours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We already spoke with them...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well if you’re heading home you’re supposed to get an escort <em>from your office</em>, as you well know...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Yeah</em>,” her comment is a little biting. “Haz and I both did, but I made a pitstop...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “To do...what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Some actual caution starts to sizzle right under the skin.He isn’t actually suspicious Addi’s down here to be nefarious because she’s about as nefarious as a tooka - that is, a mere nuisance so long as she hasn’t gone feral...and she doesn’t look to have done. Still, if she won’t just spit out what she’s doing then maybe something is wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...I wanted to catch the Bolo score,” she sighs and nods at the half-open office door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He blinks at her. Of all the fucking--</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Seriously</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah. Your guy L-uh...the one who walked us out,” she hedges in vain because Fox is sure he knows who’d gotten landed with such a mundane duty.“He mentioned they were watching down here. I was complaining about missing the game, and he just kind of slipped…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hmm. So their shiny thought it was a good idea to run his mouth about channels they may or may not have spliced, did he?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Geniuses are everywhere today, it seems. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So you decided to skulk outside an office where men are carrying guns? Very smart...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I just figured the game was over almost - and I’m not <em>skulking</em>! I’m …” he watches her eyes dart as she reaches for a better description. “I’m ascertaining valuable information.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Oh, that shit’s rich.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Valuable, huh?” his mouth twitches “...to <em>who, </em>exactly?”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “To me. And my delegation ...Alderaan is playing - this is planetary business” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her look brightens to suggest she’s proud of her quick answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s pure bullshit, of course, but she was smooth about it and that’s something. He’d give her a 7/10. <em>Maybe</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Life or death, <em>I’m sure,” </em>he drawls in a damning sort of way. “… ...come on, then, reconnaissance master.” She’d already put in the effort, after all.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He steps past her and Addi follows with a triumphant smile he figures it’s best to ignore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hound and Razz look bored upon his entrance. Until she steps around him, that is; then they straighten up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your little brother ratted you out,” Fox doesn’t make them ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is Alderaan still winning?” Addi scuttles over to the computer they’re both perched near. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Razz looks non-plussed, but Hound grins. <em>He</em>, Fox knows, likes to linger anytime he goes to the Alderannian offices because someone will always offer a cup of caf. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> (In truth, they all do that a little around the more welcoming delegations who deign to treat clones like - <em>gasp! - </em>actual people.Fox would never <em>tell</em> anyone to do it, but he doesn’t dissuade it either.) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Anyway, Hound, in particular, has grown especially partial to whatever Alderaan is brewing over there so it’s no surprise he recognizes Addi on sight. Razz has maybe never noticed because he’s a freak of nature and doesn’t like any caf...The Guard is considering giving him back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No!?” Addi ruffles right up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They were until the beginning of the quarter,” Razz offers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “... Alderaan’s got a couple minutes to come back, but...eh,” Hound shrugs his assessment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Unbelievable,” she seems genuinely put out and takes a glance at her watch before she shifts her eyes to Fox. “Can I... ...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She doesn’t finish. Just waits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’re not a <em>daycare</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you suggesting I need a babysitter?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Better not...” Fox considers telling her <em>no</em> because the results might be amusing, but instead he just throws his shoulders into a sigh so she knows she’s a pest of the highest order. “Do what you like...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi is silent in her delight, but it’s all up on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Here,” Hound waves a crinkly bag at her, effectively taking custody so Fox feels justified in retreating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Ooo</em>...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She peeks inside and then pulls out a handful of what Fox knows are candied colo-nuts. Her ready acceptance is probably for the best - Hound likes forcing snacks on people. Calls it a nurturing instinct. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thanks ...sorry I don’t have anything to trade”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah, don’t worry. Didn’t buy ‘em - I confiscated them,” Hound snickers. “Trade embargoes...<em>.tricky things</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi laughs like that’s her favorite news of the whole day...and considering she’d been dealing with Umabra tonight, maybe it is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “From <em>who</em>? Hopefully it’s someone I hate...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who do you hate?” Razz perks up for gossip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox throws a stylus at Razz from his desk. The projectile <em>plinks</em> him right in the pauldron, drawing attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Behave”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s not sure exactly who he means - all of them, probably. His guys will listen for fucking obligation if nothing else. Addi...maybe? It’s hard to know, which is sort of digging at his brain, truth be told. One thoughtless comment, one too-true joke, and he’ll catch absolute shit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But she’s smart enough...she’s not here to wreak havoc. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s interested in fucking <em>Bolo</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m sure you guys are the ones with all the dirt on people around here, anyway...” Addi washes through the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hah! Too true. People tend to treat clones akin to furniture and are fairly loose-lipped around them. But if the Guards have a betting pool going on some of the more salacious tidbits they pick up, that’s none of her business. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t know what you mean, ma’am,” Razz shrugs with such horrifyingly poor innocence Fox wants to get him in a sabacc game <em>yesterday</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, we don’t know anything about anything,” Hound snorts. “Definitely not about senators...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Enough,” Fox warns again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They can be assclowns on their own time, but there’s a civilian here now and if they’ve forgotten how to act...well, he’ll just have to remind them on the training mat with extreme prejudice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh-huh” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yessir”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He eyes his men until they turn away to the screen with disingenuous but commendable sheepishness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He tries to focus back on his datapad after that but ultimately gives it up - he’s distracted now. Which...isn’t actually a problem. He’s not even supposed to be here tonight. He’d meant to stay a while to check-in with the swing shift, mostly because he <em>should</em> and a little because he’s plain nosey. Then he got wrapped up in some briefing summaries he’d dug up from the 212th...and one thing lead to another - <em>boom</em>, two hours gone.He hadn’t stayed for the Bolo - give him a good fight or give him no sport at all - and he definitely hadn’t lingered because he heard Addi was being made to work late...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ...though the fact had perhaps intrigued him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They’ve <em>liaised </em>at her apartment a couple more times since <b>79s. </b>It’s never panned out quite as seamlessly as that night, perhaps, but the Senate is only so big; they wind up in each other’s orbit now and then. A suggestive comment or two coupled with lucky timing...things can happen. They can’t always work it, <em>but sometimes</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That’s probably part of the allure, he thinks - the possibility.The not knowing. Which is historically unlike him, but there you have it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He couldn’t possibly have expected her to show up more-or-less in his backyard tonight, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So...he’s not going to <em>leave</em> just yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not when there’s an opportunity in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah, <em>maker</em>...” Addi throws a couple of her colo-nuts at the screen, and that tells Fox all he cares to know about the damn game. “Sorry!” she sets about fetching the litter right away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mouse droid’ll get ‘em,” Hound waves her off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Just because <em>you</em> make a mess all over, don’t dissuade her..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Some of droids know how to cop a fucking <em>attitude</em>, after all.Fox is convinced one of the maintenance programers is a sadist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey, I know where everything’s at on my desk, thank you very much,” Hound waves to the relative monstrosity across from Fox. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hound calls it <em>perfected chaos</em>, and...fine? But the moment he can’t find something Fox wants is the moment he’s shutting it down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That kind of organizational schema allowed in your offices, ma’am?” Razz chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Leave it alone,” Hound grumbles now, a little less proud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And Addi...just kind of stares for a moment. Something’s shifted in her face and she looks puzzled...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Only belatedly does she realize Razz had addressed her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wha - oh,” she shakes her head. “No...no...but one of my coworkers has a drawer full of take-out containers they’re too embarrassed to clear out, now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who?” Razz dares, but then he catches Fox’s eye and darts all of his attention back to the sportscast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As if Fox can’t see the games already over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Take a look around next time you’re in our wing...then let me know you’re guess”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If Addi thinks Fox can’t hear her, she’s sorely mistaken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you done here yet, <em>interloper</em>?” he shoves to his feet before his guys can learn bad habits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She casts a forlorn look at the monitor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Unfortunately...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sorry, ma’am”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Eh...thanks for the colo-nuts, H -- it <em>is</em> Hound, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah,” he grins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I usually know from your helmets, but...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But none of them are wearing theirs just now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Razz,” he taps his chest so she’ll know him, too, the flame encircling his sternum being distinctive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Razz...nice to meet you” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox feels something flash through him, and for a second he thinks it’s jealousy and <em>hates</em> himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Only that doesn’t make sense. It’s ...relief, maybe? Seeing her acting like they’ve all just bonded over this game. Treating them like they’re friends now or some shit. He’s ...a little proud, maybe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll walk you out,” Hound offers, reaching for his bucket on the back of his chair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ve got it,” Fox waves him off. “You’re round’s almost up, and I need to get out of here anyway...c’mon...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We watch games at <b>Sil’s</b> sometimes,” Hound calls once Addi is almost to the door ahead of him. “Small bar - decent screens.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Aw hell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We go to <b>The Karth’s Den </b>to catch Alderaan’s matches,” Addi returns, face bright. “We’ll buy you a round!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ugh. Fuck. Even worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Careful what you offer or the whole Guard while show up,” Fox takes pity on her purse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...just you two,” she amends to laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Well. If sports are good for one thing, it’s bonding. No surprise there. Ridiculous. But unsurprising. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And <em>you</em>,” Addi shoves Fox’s arm once they round the corner into a different but equally empty hall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He stumbles a step but only because he’s taken by surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stealth Ops, indeed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Watch yourself...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She looks up and down the hall, then leans in to hiss, “who’s desk did we have sex on?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Heh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox smirks. This explains her blank look earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t ...?” she trials off in a grumble and glares at him. “That’s not a little rude to your friend?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...I don’t know. <em>Is</em> it rude if he never knows about it?” Fox flips back because Stone certainly hasn’t complained. “I picked up what I shoved out of the way. <em>That’s </em>not rude.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi sighs. Low and testy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I guess...” she semi-agrees. “Feels kind of embarrassing though...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox snorts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Was it embarrassing when you thought it was <em>my</em> desk”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...no.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well I’m his superior, so technically all of the desks are mine”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...we’re in a Senate building. So technically all the desks belong to the government...” she pulls a face at her own line of logic. “Okay <em>that’s</em> embarrassing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Pssh. Light weight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Trust me, far worse things have happened around here”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right...all that gossip you boys have...” she eyes him with keen interest as they step outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Never gonna happen”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Bore</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Rumor-monger”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She accepts a stalemate easily and they lapse into quiet on the way down the front stone staircase. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...Bolo, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her interest hadn’t seemed feigned or anything, but he wouldn’t have guessed it of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah...” she looks pleased. “Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No reason...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s a lot more popular on Alderaan than it is here, so I grew up on it,” she goes on unbidden in a way she sometimes does. “My parents used to have lawn parties to host people for the games...one time Alderaan was in a finals match. I was, like, eleven and my dad let us stay up late to watch it and then skip classes the next day.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox can’t even <em>begin</em> to relate to that.Skipping training have never been an option as a kid unless you were infirmary-level laid up. Not to mention he hadn’t even had parents to throw parties in the first place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh...” his answer isn’t much of a contribution, but it’s all he’s got. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, it’s just for fun,” she shrugs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...sorry your team lost, then.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He knows that’s something sport people say...though the investment people get in teams they aren’t explicitly <em>on</em> escapes him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah, there’s always next week ... ...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Undoubtedly...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And he could leave it. That is a thing he could do. Easily. But... because he never has an idea when, or if, a chance will show up again he <em>doesn’t</em> leave it at that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But if you need help drowning your sorrows over it ...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So. Addi is a fool. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s apparently easy, too, because Bolo-ball is <em>not</em> a titillating conversation. One could make some innuendos about the terms in the game, sure, but they hadn’t even done that! They’d hardly even swapped <em>suggestion... .</em>..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’ll self-reflect later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Right now her foolishness is taking center stage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Because inviting Fox up to her apartment? Simple.They’ve done this a few times, now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Sex up against the wall? Bingo! Rough, and she’ll feel it, <em>but</em> <em>hot</em>. They hadn’t made it to the bedroom, but that’s nothing to be surprised about; they haven’t made it all the way to the bedroom since the first night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox giving her a little - <em>dare she say affectionate?</em> - smack on the ass when they were done? Whatever. She likes it - sue her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But pulling clothes onand then inviting him to ? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That right there is fool’s talk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox knows it, too - she can tell.He’s starting at her. His hands are paused on a buckle of his chest plate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Stay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi nods. That is, in fact, what she had said. She doesn’t want to take it back, per say; for as much dissonance as it causes her sometimes, he <em>is</em> welcome here. She’s never regretted asking him over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If you want”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You want me to stay ...here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’d ask what the hell he thinks is wrong with her apartment, except she doesn’t think he’s goading her. In fact, she can’t name what his face is doing right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m ...<em>welcoming</em> you to,” she glances down the hall toward her room, and his gaze follows and then flickers back to her. “You don’t <em>have</em> to.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know <em>that</em>,” Fox bristles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Which is...maybe good? Let him get blustery. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s just...late,” Addi points out the obvious and hates it a little. “You can crash here if you want to...maybe go again before you need to take off.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Aha! Now <em>that</em> gets his focused attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Pervert,” she teases. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>You</em> brought it up”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Touche. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But she still can’t read him...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You know what, don’t worry about it.  If you’re not comfortable, or --”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I am”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi doesn’t believe that. Not fully, not <em>quite</em>. And perhaps her wording hadn’t even been fair because maybe it’s no surprise if this isn’t simple. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll stay”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...you’re sure?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>No</em>. I’m just talking to hear my own voice,” he snarks, and it’s comforting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re impossible”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox shrugs like that’s her problem, and she supposes it is because he’s lowering the armor in his hand like his mind is made up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Which is fine. Totally cool.  She’s been the one to propose this.  It had just gotten weird for a minute, but they’re back. They’ve found the same page, and Fox knows where her room is so…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay then...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi half-expects to hear the front door open and close once she pads back to her room. There <em>is</em> a quiet noise out in the entry, but then Fox arrives in the doorway, some armor tucked under one arm and his utility belt hanging off his other hand. She eyes the gun attached in it with...not quite alarm or surprise. But...unease. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s not going to jump out of its holster and shoot you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Clearly she doesn’t hide her focus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know,” she glares at him. “I just hadn’t thought about…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “About what you get when you invite a soldier into your home?” he sounds a little smug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And he doesn’t need to make it sound so ...official. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That’s me, just...quartering the troops,” Addi snipes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, me and the firearm can go if you want”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...if <em>you</em> want to.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He scowls right back at her, and she regrets following this line of discussion. He’s stubborn enough he’ll stay even if he’s upset about it, and she doesn’t want him to sleep over on a perceived <em>dare</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t have a problem,” she evaluates herself and nods something decisive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...me either.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maker. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi fetches fresh underwear and, after a moment’s consideration, drops her robe and crawls under the covers otherwise naked. Because it’s <em>her </em>room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ...also maybe because she’s hoping he’ll follow suit. For better or worse, the idea of him naked under the covers is appealing. To say the <em>least</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He does not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox removes what’s left of his armor, laying it out near the door with quick but deliberate movements.He leaves his fitted black under clothes on when he’s done and brings his comm brace and belt to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then just stands over her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh...what?” she raises a brow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Scoot over,” he directs with his chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stars above. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you kidding? <em>You</em> walk around the bed,” Addi even points the path for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There are no obstacles in his way. Zero.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If you think I’m <em>not</em> sleeping closest to the door, I can give you a five point speech about how you’re wrong”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ugh.  If it’s important all he had to do is <em>ask. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re awfully demanding for a house guest, you know?” she gripes but shimmies over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You invited me, princess”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Princess.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You do remember where the door is, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He scoffs and sits on the edge of the bed to deposit his comm on the bedside table, then hangs his belt off the corner, holster facing him. And it’s...fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do you ...always sleep fully clothed?” Addi checks once he lays down in his tops, bottoms, socks and all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She concedes she knows little of military life, but...eesh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No,” Fox glances down at himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t extrapolate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...look, are you going to get <em>any</em> sleep here?” Addi twists to face him. “Because I won’t be offended if you want to go home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...are you kicking me out?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Retreat? Never. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then worry about yourself.  I’m relaxed after <em>that</em>,” he nods vaguely at her. “I’ll get some rest...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Worry about herself? Okay. Easy. Very good hosting skills just like her mother taught her. Awesome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If you’re sure” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmhmm….” he settles his shoulders and shoves an arm behind his head. “...your bed is ridiculous, though. I don’t think I told you last time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ve changed my mind - I <em>am</em> kicking you out,” Addi sits. “Go away.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m just saying. Way too many blankets. And <em>this</em>,” he plucks at her comforter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What about it? It’s soft!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s for show,” he waves at the embroidery. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She flops back down with a heave of a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Weren’t you <em>leaving</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t even get me started on the pillows--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...get out.”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He won’t. She already knows it.  This is him digging his heels in. It’s petty and irksome and ...endearing. Damn it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re one girl - you only need one pillow”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The other ones are to smother you with”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His guffaw is an insult.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Try it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s tempted. For fun more than expectation of success, but she isn’t sure whether he would know how to play-fight well. So that idea goes on hold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nah. Not until you least expect it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmm...I look forward to it...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At least he does truly seem relaxed now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...you mind if I get the lights?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he shakes his head she hefts onto an elbow and leans over him for the apartment remote. While she’s stretched against his torso his hands comes up to steady her...or just as an excuse to touch. She can’t know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi wonders idly if he’s looking to ... ...is he a cuddler?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But she has the distinct impression he may not know the answer, and to hell if she’s going to ask because she’s already initiated this whole thing to debatable results. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She snatches the remote and slinks away from him again so she can toggle the bedroom and hall lights off.  There’s still a faint glow reaching them from the kitchen ...but a thought wiggles in the back of her mind and she opts to leave that light on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You can put it back over here,” Fox says when she starts to deposit the remote next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She smirks, assuming it’s a ploy to get her leaning against him again, but then he clears his throat and adds: “Please” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her face softens. With that one concession she sees he desires access to the lights. And locks, if he’d gotten a good look at the control...and she can only assume he had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Or not. Whatever,” he snaps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Something obvious must’ve shown in the shadows of her face.  That or she’d paused long enough he was uncomfortable with her thinking too hard about his request. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So she just drops the remote on his chest and lays down <em>on her ridiculous pillows</em>. Force forbid she be too thoughtful and ruffle his feathers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She needs better taste in...bed partners. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That’s for sure. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> See, the thing is ...Fox has never really <em>been</em> a bed partner. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> Not unless you count sharing a bunk with a brother (or two...or three piling in) which clearly isn’t comparable. He’d grown up in various barracks - he <em>belongs</em> there. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> So it’s anyone’s guess how he actually managed to get decent sleep at Addi’s place. Not deep or anything, since he’s got his bearings as soon as he wakes up, but...refreshing enough.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> He wakes up on the opposite side of the bed as her, the same as they’d fallen asleep, which is just as well. She doesn’t wake when he climbs out of bed - barely even stirs. <br/><em>Civilians</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> At least it gives him a chance go hit the head without feeling like he should ask permission </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> What the shit is he even doing here?</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> Inviting him in to fuck around was one thing, but then she fucking invites him to stay over? If he’d picked her up at a bar again he’d have thought she was drunk, but no. She’d even been, what, <em>sweet</em> about it there for a minute? The hell was that... </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> It’s a fucking curiosity. <em>She</em> is. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> Although...back out in her bedroom, things don’t feel <em>quite</em> so curious. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> Addi is still stretched out on her side, facing away from him.  He had folded the blanket back when he got up, so she’s partially exposed in her half-naked glory between her too-soft mattress and too-numerous blankets. <em>Ridiculous</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> He smirks, though. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> He knows, in a general sense, waking her may not go over well; she might want to sleep longer. But she had been the one to mention “<em>going again</em>”…</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> And, anyway, if there is proper etiquette here he isn’t versed in it. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> Armed with these defenses, he crawls back into bed with intent and wraps himself around her. She is soft and sleep-warm, and Fox presses against her gratefully. Greedy, even. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> He can feel her wake, several muscles pulling taut before she drags a long breath and relaxes. </span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> “Mornin’...” her voice is slow and a little scratchy, and Fox finds he <em>likes </em>it.  Kind of wants to make her scream in that voice…</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> “You remember it’s me here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmm...<em>no</em>. Just casually greeting a stranger…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He chuckles into her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well...how would I know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi tutts at him, and he feels her lifting her arm. Even if she weren’t morning-slow she wouldn’t be faster than him, so he snatches her hand midair before she can smack him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This is how you treat house guests, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “S’how I treat <em>you</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She wiggles a little stretch against him - it’s distracting if he’s honest, which he isn’t - but doesn’t seem perturbed by him grabbing her.Probably because she doesn’t know how many wrists he’s snapped playing Guard to folks like her or her bosses...disarming disgruntled fools, rooting out separatists. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t plan to do that <em>now</em> but it’s a heady thing, her trusting him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Or it’s fucking careless of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Whichever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That so?” he thumbs over her radial pulse and then drops her arm like it’s not a stupid fucking rush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmhmm…” she moves against him again and Fox figures she’s <em>got to know</em> what she’s doing. “You woke me up…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I did...you gonna let me make it up to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She shifts some more, hips sliding back and forth - she fucking <em>knows</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That a yes?” he resolves to make her say it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...depends.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “On?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...are you going to take your shirt back off?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who’s the pervert now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who’s the <em>prude</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fucking maker…” he shoves back to peel his top blacks off. “Don’t start thinking I’ll always do what you say…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His gut clenches on the verbal implication this will continue to happen. They don’t <em>plan</em> things<em>. </em>He hadn’t meant it... ...but she’ll fucking pounce.  He’s sure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But she just smiles as she watches him toss his shirt aside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I would never assume that...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox likes the way her eyes rove over him, something sultry and maybe lecherous but not detached or objectifying. He thinks to snark about her admiration but shoos the words from his throat lest she get bashful or shitty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good,” he says instead and nudges her shoulder so she’ll shift back onto her side and he can meld behind her again.  “Where were we…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think you were apologizing…” she nestles into his exposed skin and, yeah, okay - that doesn’t fucking suck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right, right…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He reaches down for her sex, groping through her panties until she’s moving with him. Then he curls his knee up over hers and hooks her leg back a bit to gain more room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmm…” she’s languid when he gets his hand into her underwear, leaning into him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He feels her out, eventually dipping inside. She’s all wet heat, and Fox <em>groans</em> when the sense memory goes straight to his dick.  He’s still tucked away in his pants at the moment, but that doesn’t mean he can’t get some friction rubbing up against her ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t seem so mad now...” he teases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mnnn, no- no, still just as annoyed,” she sighs when he slips his fingers out of her to find her clit again. “... ...you’ll...you’ll get there, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fucking smartass.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He considers warning her to be nice or he’ll stop, but he knows better than to make threats he has no interest in following-through on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They both know she’ll eat her words if he can get her moaning properly…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fox… ...Fox…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmm?” he’s busy sucking along her neck, but he hears her just fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She wiggles her hips and he ruts forward in response. Then she reaches down to snag his wrist, and something like a warning bell chimes in his mind so he pulls his lips off her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not as...not as hard as last night,” she whines when she knows she has his attention. “Your fingers...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Bossy…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Despite his chide, he listens and eases up the pressure. Her resulting sigh is satisfying, as is the way she melts on his chest again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Just like this, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmhmm...yeah...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She sounds breathy and <em>perfect</em>...then he groans when she reaches around and  palms the erection aching in his briefs. <em>Fuck</em>. He reminds himself to keep his touch light, but he speeds up his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmm!” she gasps when his fingers dive back into her. “...oh, you feel good…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She must want to couple the compliment with her own favors because her fingers start scrambling up for the waist of his blacks, but there’s two bands of elastic for her to wrangle with and he can’t be bothered to help her at the moment.  His ache of desire is livable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nah,” he hitches his arm tighter around her so her hand is stuck and she’ll stop distracting herself with her attempts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Maybe she’s going to argue, so he slides his fingers back up to her clitoris. Delicate. But quick. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mm…” her hips roll and arch closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You forgive me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It seems silly to ask but--</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...almost,” she breathes.He can see the lazy, shit-eating grin tilting her face, and it <em>should</em> piss him the fuck off….he just huffs a not-quite-a-laugh. Then groans as how easy his fingers push back into her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He shoves his hips forward to mime his want.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m...I’m close…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Already?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s not even teasing. Truly. He just hadn’t realized how good of advice she’d given him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmhmm. Mhmm, I told you -” she tenses when he gets back to her clit <em>just the way she’d asked</em>. “You feel good ...I’m gonna...I’m…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He lifts himself onto an elbow and ducks to kiss her, swallows her words along with the desperate moan accompanying the way she trembles apart. The position frees up her hand, which she squeezes over his dick as well as she’s able through the layers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fucking-- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He moves up and over her, dragging Addi with to settle her on her stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Entering her is smooth-easy, but her moan is long and slow when he tugs her up flush to him. She could be sore, right? This is a little new for him; he can’t fucking <em>assume</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...talk to me,” the order is fucking pathetic compared to his usual command tone. “How you feeling?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shit...like you’re hitting every inch of me...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He lets grin just a little and rolls his hips forward. Slow. Waiting…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And ...gimme a second…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s squirming around. Fidgeting to find what she wants ...which doesn’t make it easy for him to keep still, but he’s not utterly controlled by his dick, <em>thanks</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And so he holds steady. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Right up until she tips her hips and he nestles forward a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah, fuck, Addi…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah…” her tone is content and airy, but she shifts her whole body forward and then back against him with more purpose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’d wanted him to touch her gentler earlier, and he figures that still applies. So his pace is morning lazy, deep and sturdy but slow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If he’d slipped an orgasm from Addi earlier, then her pleasure is wrenching and dragging, now.  Like it’s something big.  Like it’s from somewhere deep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s panting and sighing into the mattress until he pulls her head to the side. Brushes hair from her face so he can hear.And see.  When he cups her chin, she ducks her head to kiss his palm. Then nip at his fingers. He doesn’t much mind, just watches and groans when she wraps her lips around his thumb and <em>sucks</em>. He grinds forward on impulse, and Addi gasps but doesn’t protest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So he continues the pace. Slow. Relentless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s chasing hot ecstasy of his own, but the devastating pleasure painted on her face is alluring enough for him to hold off the fire licking in his spine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You got another one?” he pants when those flames settle low and <em>burn </em>at every nerve there, making him pull tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If she takes his words as a taunt, she doesn’t show it or get defensive - not right now. She just nods and strains her hips up so she can wiggle her hand down between her legs to touch herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Which, you know - is fucking hot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When she grabs at the headboard with her other hand to levy herself up he stops her, though.  Pins her wrist down to the bed. She allows it, going pliant instead of biting back ...and stars <em>know</em> he normally gets a kick when she bares teeth, but this is fucking thrilling in its own way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He likes this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If she can come again, if this is doing it for her ...he can wait. He <em>can</em>. He’ll make sure of it...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She doesn’t announce it this time around, but her breathing hitches and she tenses, leans up into him before a little whine rips out of her. Then a soft, shaking moan follows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fuck…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Heat <em>sears</em> him as her grip around him tightens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah, shit…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi goes slack in her shoulders first, relaxing forward, but he curls his arms more secure around her middle so she doesn’t shift away. He just needs...he just needs…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His hips quicken, but not as deep now. He’s careful. He’s careful of---</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fuuuuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It ends in a rush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sorry…” he grumbles once he’s got his thoughts back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your blanket… … wasn’t thinking…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The covers had gotten folded and mussed under them and...eh, he’s not sure he’d have given a shit even if he had noticed earlier, but he could’ve <em>tried</em> not to get all over them…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s still semi-atop her so Addi can’t get a look and it takes her a second to think, but then she only snorts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll wash it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh... ...yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Course...” she grunts and settles herself. “I know you think my bed’s <em>ridiculous</em> - doesn’t mean it’s fancy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Well.</em> Forgive the fuck out of him for not knowing what’s expensive and what she can wash or how easily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi starts shifting around, and he lifts onto he elbows to relieve more of his bulk off her. She doesn’t go for an escape but twists enough to land an open-mouthed kiss on him. Slow, a little sloppy, then gives his bottom lip a bite as she pulls away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox grunts for it and his hips twitch, though there’s little he can do at the moment. It’s enough movement to get Addi grinning, though - like she’s <em>taking a note</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So be it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...I forgive you for waking me up now”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He chuffs and bites her back on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I would fucking hope so”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She chortles along, then does start to shimmy to one side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You gonna move off?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You gonna ask nice?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...no.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And <em>I’m</em> rude...” he muses but flops over with a huff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He smacks her ass when she gets up, and Addi makes a semi-disagreeable nose about it. She doesn’t tell him off, though. He figures he’ll find the ledge of her boundary eventually...plans to have fun along the way, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He sees her eye the small mess he’d told her about, but she truly doesn’t seem to care and just kind of grins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So apparently he knows nothing about fucking linens. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox is piecing his armor back on by the time she returns from the bathroom.  Addi eyes him and then goes straight to a drawer for her own leggings and a tanktop. He’s sorry for it, sure, but fair is fair so he doesn’t mock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Caf,” she sighs and shuffles right past him and away down the hall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This</em> has his attention because caf always has his attention...but he’s not sure it was so much an offer, and he’s even less sure if he’s supposed to ask. Or if he just ...goes away.  He usually leaves in short order, no harm no foul, but he’s already diverted from that path. Leaving him...fucking where?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Every trooper knows how to kit-up quick, but Fox slows his autopilot hands to consider his next move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Strategy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He can live on cheap, stale caff all day long but he has taste buds, and he’s formed opinions about various brews he’s tasted from the more welcoming planetary staffers. A ranking system, if you will. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alderaan is one of the more generous delegations, and he knows their caf stash is always prime. He has no proof Addi stocks the same at home, but if she does.  Well.  That’s worth asking for since it’s <em>here</em> where no one else can see him request a luxury… ...he’s already crossed other boundaries here. Obviously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he hears Addi returning down the hall he speeds his fingers back up, fiddles with his vambrace like it’s his excuse for lollygagging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do you want breakfast?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ma’am? Come again? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...breakfast,” she says a little slower - <em>petulant</em>. “I don’t have time for a whole buffet, but I can throw a couple eggs on for you...or,” she stops and considers with a grin. “More than a couple.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He<em> what?</em> Nothing computes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...do you not like eggs?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Shut up, damn it. He’s thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, I do…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...so I should make extra?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ...sure? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sure”</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1"> He still isn’t quite comprehending she <em>wants to fucking cook for him</em>, but she walks away, casual as you please, apparently with a mission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> So that’s happening. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When he gets to the kitchen - and he fucking drags his feet about it because he’s not sure what to <em>do</em>  with himself<em> - </em>the smell of caf hangs around the room and something’s sizzling on the stove. There’s a half-empty carton of eggs on the counter, and he’s just kind of staring at the assortment of shell colors when the caf maker chimes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The beep of it, he notes, is much cheerier than the one that buzzes like clockwork around his office. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then Addi is shoving a mug into his hands, and apparently he’s just supposed to help him-fucking-self? Like this is normal shit to do? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Like he doesn’t need some fucking <em>direction </em>here?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Turns out she does have the first-rate caf, so there’s that. It’s temporary, of course - he’ll be back to the grind and the bitter caff in an hour or two - but it’s a high point.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Is he...is he just meant to stay and eat with her? Granted they have sat and <em>drank</em> together before, but that was a whole other thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t have to stand there - have a seat”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Oh, so she’s reading his mind now? <em>Fucking witch</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox perches on the edge of the counter stool with what may or may not be an unruly amount of caution. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi just keeps cooking, poking at the skillet and sipping her own caf. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All he needs to do is ...sit there? And wait? But it feels suspect, somehow.  He’s not sure why, nor does he want to think about it too hard. At least he has the caf...but then his delicate teal mug starts to bother him after a few moments, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And he’s <em>him</em>. There’s no reason he needs to stay here - or <em>anywhere</em> - if he doesn’t like it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> First he drains the rest of his drink - because priorities. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I should get going”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He’s standing before Addi even turns. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You said--” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So I gotta go”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I already added a bunch of eggs!” she waves her spatula at the stove. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But she’s chosen to do so. Therefore: her problem. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...I have shit to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her mouth and eyebrows team up to do a thing to make it clear she’s dubious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shit you forgot about until just now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> No. He doesn’t forget things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shit that supersedes homemade breakfast”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Homemade. <em>There’s</em> a fucking word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Give me five minutes”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you - no”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her eyes roll high at his formality. He’s grateful for it, he thinks. Fucking normalcy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re impossible”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I take my work seriously”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her eyes narrow, so she must clock the implication <em>she </em>doesn’t do so.  She doesn’t take the bait, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Which is good because he can’t stay and debate it.  Won’t, rather. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Bye, then” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yup - have fun working hungry” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Pff. She clearly underestimated how many protein bars he and his men have stashed around for rush meals. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I will” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She escorts him into the entryway, and it must be from pure manners because there’s attitude crackling around her shoulders the whole time he’s lacing his boots.  He kind of wants to comment on it - see if it’ll snap - but his need to <em>go</em> dominates the instinct. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He gets a last “see you” on the way out and gives her a cursory “yeah” in return. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then he’s in the hall, blessedly alone, to shake the awkwardness out of the seam of his spine. It lessens every step he gets from her flat, then her building ...and once it’s gone, he doesn’t have to question it at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It reappears - just a tickle of it - when a delivery droid rolls up to his desk a couple hours later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “For you!” Stone calls without turning from the security footage he’s reviewing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The belly of the small, rolling stops and Fox code’s it’s belly latch open to extract...ceramic...tupperware? ...with some sort of egg concoction in it? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The droid zips away before he can attempt a refusal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This fucking woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What’s it?” Stone still doesn’t seem to care much - doesn’t even look round or anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...nothing interesting…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Same old, same old…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mm,” Fox glares. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Later, he only eats it because if you put food in front of him then he’s going to eat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s tasty, but he resolves never to tell her so.Even more annoying is how the delivery has given her the last word..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Until the next day when he looks at the little dish in his drawer, and it dawns on him she’d used governmental property to deliver it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Misuse of official services is what it is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He can give her a citation for it.  A minor enough infraction no one will even ask questions given how just about everyone in this building is misusing shit in minor ways ...but he’ll get the last say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fucking right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Early morning socialization and coffee considerations.<br/>Then some sexy times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Commander Fox?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox’s armor is known on sight to several senators and even more personal security guards, so the greeting in the courtyard doesn’t catch him off guard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Turning midstep to see Addi strolling along the stone path almost does, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ms. Tol,” he inclines his head once she catches up. “An early morning for you…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It is,” something in her face laments for a moment, but then she hitches up a would-be smile. “We’re having a meeting before<em> the real meeting</em> ...figured I could make it better, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She raises the carrier of coffees in her clutches a couple inches higher as if to say “ta-da!” and, admittedly, gourmet caffeine is a damn fine addition to any meeting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “For me?” he tilts his visor toward the drinks. “You shouldn’t have…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hah!” she tucks them closer to her chest even though he hadn’t actually made a grab for one - he knows better around here. “Think again. What have <em>you</em> done for <em>me</em> lately?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox can think of a few lascivious answers, but they aren’t alone out here, even if no one is specifically close. Anyhow,  he’s not sure whether the early hours sex last week is “recent” in her book, especially with how abruptly he’d left… …</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Best not to mention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, I don’t know...just manning security for the building where you work,” he nods at the towering dome above them, “and ensuring the safety of everyone in it. <em>On a daily basis.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her eyes crinkle with humor, but she rushes to then roll them up high. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is that all?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She wouldn’t be able to see his eyeroll in return, so he throws his neck into it to ensure she gets the gist.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wouldn’t want to be late,” he gestures for the stairs and returns to walking, his pace shortening from normal so Addi doesn’t have to rush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, definitely not…” she falls in. “I’m guessing this arrival time is normal for you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...yes and no...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He makes it a point not to arrive at exactly the same time everyday, and not by the same entrance either.  No good comes of making a routine - that’s just good fucking sense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Maybe, but it sounds exhausting,” Addi’s commentary isn’t at all needed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Civilians…</em>” Fox grumbles loud enough to make sure she knows she is a complete and utter security threat unto herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He takes solace in knowing her boss, Bail Organa, is forced to a more reasonable regimen by his security forces.  As a matter of fact, they probably teach their aides the basics, too; Addi is likely just being difficult... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, yes - we’re all ridiculous and make your job harder…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not untrue” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She snorts likes it’s silly and not half the reason he’s getting grey fucking hairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ugh. Fine. Go ahead and help yourself,” she knocks his elbow lightly and jutts her coffee tote in his direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He looks down and sees her tapping her thumb to the disposable cup he is suddenly welcome to, and ...he <em>does</em> want it. <b>Core Blend</b> is a popular cafe that even he has been to on occasion; their plain caf is good, so he imagines the lattes or flavored-what-the-fuck-evers she’d selected would power him smoothly through the morning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you. No.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...doesn’t the Guard run on caf? That’s what Hound keeps saying…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox blinks, this time glad she can’t see him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...yes.  But no,” he looks away and scans one of the doors open for them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I see…Commanders need to have dark, bitter caf only?  You’re above a morning beverage with sugar in it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fuck.  Make his mouth water, why doesn’t she? Of course he likes sugar.  They don’t get near enough access to it in normal rations, obviously, but he snags sweet things when he can ...fresh fruit, pastries, chocolate.  He has a sweet tooth even if it can’t generally be indulged on a whim. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m heading to a meeting, too - not the office,” he supplies with a hint of regret. “So I’m keeping the bucket on for now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Buck-- <em>oh</em>. Right,” she nods when he levels a visored look her way. “Makes sense…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She looks a little sorry, and he wishes she’d cut that shit out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Which she does, in short order: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...and I feel sorry for whoever has to sit through a meeting with you before you’ve had caffeine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At that, Fox smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “My men know better than to test me until I’ve had a cup afterward…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Otherwise face your wrath?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Face an unfortunate extra duty assignment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Because today is his regularly scheduled morning meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. And far be it from Fox to criticize upward, but there is always something … <em>upsetting</em> about these bi-weekly meetings...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You sound like a gem of a boss,” her next barb pulls him out of his sour thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still, he scoffs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Bail Organa he is not, but he knows how to get shit done and foster camaraderie at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I am.  Ask any of the men” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Each of them are loyal, not to mention smart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He can see Addi’s smile from the corner of his HUD, and she doesn’t stray from his side so she must be heading upstairs, too.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When Fox gets caught up with a griping Senator, he’ll often beg off and take the stairs in order to cut the conversation short (better to get the extra cardio than feign interest when so much of what they try to lay on his plate is below his radar) .  Nine times out of ten, the person he’s looking to avoid will stick with the elevators ...he’s learned to gauge the senator’s fitness and the size of their entourage to tell when this strategy will work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s actually been assured by a couple of them that <em>of course the help can use the lifts</em> - as if he didn’t know, the rat bastards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well,” Addi muses at his side, freeing him from his thoughts once again. “If you had the authority to give <em>me </em>extra work, I might not complain out loud about you, either…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ah, if only” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ass,” she mutters, but his audio picks it up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Carrying coffees as she is, Addi probably wouldn’t follow him to the stairs... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox leads the way to the nearest elevator bank, anyway .</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not entirely, I’m not.  Anyone who crosses me can always make it up to me with alcohol.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He thinks he sees her grin and side-eye him from the corner of his HUD, but when he turns she has schooled herself. So maybe it had been his imagination…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ...his dick’s imagination, specifically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox clears his throat needlessly, reconsiders that detour to the stairs...and jabs at the elevator pad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I get that ...I respect liquid medication at either end of the day” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Oh</em>, well. So long as I have your respect”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And my approval,” Addi nods right along. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank the Force I can rest easy...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Glad to be of service”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The lift hisses open, and Fox ushers Addi on ahead of him.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Usual floor?” he checks with a glance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmhmm”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He taps in the number for the floor housing Alderaan’s office, then keys the one he needs and steps back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, well. Whattcha doing up there?”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox slices a look to her for the question. Hesitant. Maybe suspicious for a fraction of a moment…then, before he can answer, the lift doors stutter and *<em>shink* </em>back open for another passenger. <br/>Then Senator Burtoni comes into view.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox goes stiff with immediate agitation. Maybe Burtoni never worked in the labs of Kamino, but she is lobbies for them and she bargains with Clones like they’re chits in a sabaac game.  He has some serious fucking <em>feelings</em> about her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He should’ve taken the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still <em>could</em>... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he notes the way she’s sizing Addi up (completely disregarding <em>him</em>, naturally<em>)</em> and stays on the lift.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Senator Burtoni,” Addi greets her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmhmm…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Rude old toad of a woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s stoic and severe as she steps into the lift, and Fox hates her from the top of her smooth head to the tips of her overlong fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “14th floor, clone”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This bitch</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the way she tilts her chin up at him is so subtle but so superior...it digs into his gut and makes his hands twitch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He just stares at her. His lips twist into a sneer she can’t see...  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because he doesn’t <em>have</em> to do it. Not really. He <em>should</em>.  If only to avoid a scene - for this senator is prone to dramatics - but it’s not his job. He can wait her out; see which one of them is more stubborn...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I got it,” Addi slips around him and balances her drinks on one palm in order to slap the button.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox isn’t sure if he’s annoyed or relieved or something else entirely.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When Addi steps back, the lift is already moving and all falls quiet for a couple floors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tell your boss I’m growing impatient with him, Ms. Tol”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ugh</em>. Fuck her impatience. The shriveled, snooping cun--</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t want to take this issue to the Floor so soon, but if he will not negotiate with me on--”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m sure he means to. I’ll pass along your need for haste”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Today</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Today,” Addi agrees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her tone is much airier than average, Fox notes. Kind of like she doesn’t <em>actually</em> give two shits. He could just be projecting, of course, but he fucking loves it anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Senator Burtoni seems to think there’s something offensive about her, too, because she’s watching Addi over Fox’s head with calculation pinched into her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Or possibly that’s just how Burtoni’s face <em>is</em>…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The lift <em>‘tings’ </em>to a stop on the senator’s floor, but she doesn’t move to exit right away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s still busy glaring at Addi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox strides forward to thrust his hand over the door sensor and hold it open. His new position has the benefit of boxing Addi out, and it’s also the politest way he can prompt the senator to <em>move her ass</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Burtoni is unaffected. Indeed, she leans in at Addi to invade her space. The movement cranes her neck in such a way to remind Fox why they called the cloners <em>snakes</em>. Not to mention the woman’s face is closer to him, now, too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks wistfully of the deecee at his hip...but he stands watchful and unmoving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean what I say, <em>girl</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he’s creative he could construe this a threat. Then he could cite her for it... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d even frame the paperwork - pride of the fucking GAR, indeed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So do I”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Burtoni tilts her chin up again. Imperious once more .“I expect the message relayed and a call from Senator Organa before lunch”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hears Addi sigh out behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know...manners would go a long way, Senator - the rest of us aren’t chauffeurs and delivery droids”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox spine fucking <em>sings</em> as he dons another unknown smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His only critique would be she should’ve spit the reprimand - he’d happily perry any retalitory hit from the Senator’s cane - but, objectively speaking, he <em>gets </em>it. Duplicity is its own dialect in the Senate. Be rude with a smile on your face. Intertwine your lies so tightly with the truth that no one knows until it’s too late, etc etc. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Still</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Burtoni barely gives a little <em>‘humpff’ </em>to show she’d heard and then glides from the lift like a purple robed nightmare. Off to haunt the next unfortunate passerby. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fucking. Hells. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> What a morning. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was more foul than usual…” Addi grumbles. “Maybe <em>she</em> could use the coffee… “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t waste it”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, Fox himself is eyeing the cup Addi had tried to offer him earlier and is seriously considering popping off his helmet to chug the whole drink down right now…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair point” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s quiet as the lift finishes the next few floors.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unnatural. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s fucking <em>annoying</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the elevator <em>‘tings’ </em>again soon, and Fox steps aside for her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, not going to hold the door for <em>me</em>, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox snorts but swallows down a comparison between the two women because any he could make would be entirely too flattering to Addi. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enjoy your meeting,” he bids instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too,” her return is smooth-easy on her way out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yeah, not fucking likely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmm…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...I’ll be sure not to pass anything on to Senator Organa from Burtoni until after lunch,” she stops to add, casual as you please. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Little fucking delights. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dastardly of you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi hums a little laugh and then props out her heel in front of the sliding doors when they start to close from the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh and, uh…” she leans in conspiratorially. “I’m going to want my bowl and lid back.  You know that, right?”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox grins behind his visor. Light and genuine, this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...shouldn’t have given it away then” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh-huh...” Addi straightens up but continues to linger, a similar smile creeping home on her face. “Give it back.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Thief</em>”    </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grouse”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...aren’t you late for your caffeine-deprived friends?” he nods at her coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She twists her arm for a precarious glance at her wrist chrono. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m right on time… but yeah. Bye.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaves with finality, stepping back and turning away before the doors are even closing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which is just as well. He only has three floors and a short walk to focus himself for his meeting with the Chancellor…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it’s somehow still only 0600. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Later that evening, Addi is momentarily dumbstruck staring at the small camera monitor at her front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Because, <em>yes</em>, she had implied that Fox ought to come over, but she hadn’t had a clue when he would be available to do so. Knows better than to <em>assume</em> much of anything with him...for she wouldn’t put it past him to make her wait after such an undefined invite or simply find some other slick way to return her property rather than hand deliver it. <em>Just because</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But there he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Standing with his helmet tucked under one arm and a familiar item in his other hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She grins and disengages the door lock, feigning surprise once it opens: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well hello there...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox doesn’t seem all-too impressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Evening,” his greeting is much drier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He holds up her bowl and she plucks it from his palm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to see it still in one piece” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well. That’s sort of like a thank-you... but different”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi moves back from the door to let him in even as she screws her face up into a scowl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Should </em>I be thanking you? You wrote me up for this,” she waves the container around. “Not a nice thing to do…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not at all.Especially when she was simply being kind when she sent the leftovers to him ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Okay. Maybe she was being a little petty, too, trying to make him feel bad for dipping out ... ...but mostly she was being gracious. <em>Mostly</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did anyone care? Hell - did anyone even fucking notice?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ugh. Of course not. It was a meaningless violation. Not really the entire point, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...no, b--” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then stop complaining...if you send someone a disgusting breakfast, you get written up” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Oho!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her gaze narrows at his stupid smirk right there in her own entryway hall.A chef she is not, but <em>disgusting? </em>She doesn’t think so. She knows her way around a kitchen.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t disgusting”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...you’re not a very good cook,” he maintains, a grin twitching into place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Liar,” Addi laughs right at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think what you want…” he shrugs and inches a step closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She should shove him right back out the door is what she should do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you don’t want what I’m making for dinner, then…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This seems to snag his attention; his chin ticks up and his eyes flicker in the direction of her kitchen before checking her face for the truth. It <em>is </em>a little late for dinner - at least, by her usual standards - but she’d run some errands after work and fallen behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I already ate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mmhmm. Not quite an answer...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So you’re not hungry? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...I didn’t say that,” he glances toward the kitchen a second time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aha...and the tables turn,” Addi laughs but waves him along with her as she heads back to check the stove.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Caf and food. She wonders if the entire GAR is predictable or if the Guard are just a certain type. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Cocky...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Even as he’s grumbling, he’s loosening up his boots to accommodate her preference. She’s grateful but chooses not to mention it lest he traipse all over with them on next time just for fun. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t have any whiskey,” she remembers his preferences and apologizes for the lack once he comes into the kitchen, too.“But I think there’s a couple beers...or I have wine open,” she points a wooden spoon at the fridge, then at the bottle and glass on the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox keeps still. Considering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here,” she plucks up her wine glass once she remembers how he’d passed up breakfast when she left him to sit too long. “Try it…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does, and his upper lip curls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She laughs- that decides that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beer,” she shoos him toward the fridge once she takes her drink back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She devotes her attention back to the stove to check her pan, leaving him to fret over making himself at home.  She understands why it’s probably strange for him (his past exploits sound much more “wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am-or-sir” than “take-me-home-and-let-me-explore”) so she’s not going to stare at him like a pylat in a zoo. </span> <span class="s1">When the refrigerator door creaks open and he starts rifling around, she has the sense to keep her smile small and quiet.  </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bottle opener is in the corner drawer,” she supplies, and it feels like a second little victory when he crosses to the counter and fetches said utensil. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She only twists back around when she hears the top pop and the drawer close again, and by that time Fox is thumbing at a small container on the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...you want one?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls his hand back like he’s been <em>caught</em>. Weirdo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...have you ever had any?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I’ve had<em> chocolate</em>,” he scowls at her, defensive...and his following question comes slow. Almost rueful. “...but why’s there salt on it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s delicious” - which, frankly, is the best reason. “They’re artisan from Naboo. There’s a little caramel in them, and the green sea salt. They were a gift from one of their aides ...I think she wanted a date.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spend quite a bit of time with the staff from Naboo, what with Padme and Bail being stringent allies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, now, there’s a visual…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pervert. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But priorities: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help yourself,” she welcomes him again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Er...no.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? There’s plenty”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glances again to the container.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...they must be expensive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Probably so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I</em> didn’t buy them. Even if I did, I’m offering so that doesn’t matter…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifts. Then takes a drag from his beer, instead, and looks pointedly away from the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His self-denial settles strangely in Addi’s mind...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It reminders her distinctly of their elevator ride that morning; how he’d taken the way Senator Burtoni spoke at him. She knows Fox can’t go spouting off at Senators, spewing his opinions or using some of his favorite language, but...it had dug at her. How he’d stood tall and rigid, proud but uncomfortably silent in the face of the Senator’s bitchiness...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It wasn’t <em>right</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wasn’t <em>him</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not that she’d ever liked the Kaminoan Senator much in the first place, but Addi had wanted to spill a coffee on her in some strange sense of solidarity. Except, you know: manners. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The absolute least Fox deserves for his self control is a candy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> ...so she flicks open the container and bites into one of the little squares herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S’good…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Here’s hoping her mother never hears of her talking with her mouth full while hosting a guest! Or...attempting to host one, in this case. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox’s eyes narrow at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Excellent.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reeeeeal delicious…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scrapes a few of the remaining large salt grains off with her teeth and rolls them around on her tongue - <em>because yum</em> - and then pops the second half in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on,” she welcome him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He eyes it. Then her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stubborn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi presses into Fox’s space and tugs him down into a kiss. His free hand curls automatically around her back and his tongue sweeps into her mouth when she opens up to him. Sharing some sweetness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Slowly, slowly...she pulls back and steps away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help yourself,” she repeats, less teasing but still insistent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...to what?” he leers at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perv” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pinches his side, but only barely since he brushes off the attack reflex quick as he huffs a laugh down at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me? I’m just standing in a kitchen and you accost me like that… ...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now <em>she’s</em> laughing, too<em>. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Accost</em>. Right...”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi grabs the sweets container and shoves it into his hands before returning to prepping the meal. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she does look back at him, he’s chewing and holding a half-bitten chocolate in his hand. Hah!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was right, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Digging for validation undermines yourself” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pssh. Whatever.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. How about you actually make yourself useful...” Addi fetches a knife. “Can I assume you know how to use one?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think?” his face is a fantastic shade of sardonic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yeah, yeah. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi plucks a few veggies from her grocery bag. Chops. Then slices out a few narrow slivers for him to see while he finishes off his candy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Cut them up like that”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...is this normal? Are you <em>supposed</em> to put dinner guests to work?” Fox inclines his chin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmm, not necessarily. No…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, what with idleness clearly not being his forte when he’s uneasy, she is pretty sure she can still claim to be a good host.She’s helping him settle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...so you’re just lazy and want to skip a task?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cheeky of him. But he’s pulling the cutting board closer and has picked up the knife, so he’s not to upset, is he? ...more like he doesn’t want to say <em>thanks</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He even twirls the knife between his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Show off”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Slacker”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...whiner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Slug”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Slug?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He laughs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But that tune starts to change after the food is ready and he finds he likes the spices she used. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His attitude’s downright reversed by the time they’re done and Fox decides to distract her from dishes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And both hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fuck you’re pretty,” Fox leans back to announce his complete and final 180. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Which is unexpected. A blatant, unfettered compliment like that…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But then he snorts right in her face, which admittedly ruins the flattery some. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t smile like you didn’t know it’s true…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He catches her mouth again without further pause, and when she turns her head aside he finds her neck just as easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You can’t -” she stutters and catches herself on his shoulders when he scoops his hands under her ass to lift and sit her up onto the counter. “You can’t tell me how to take a compliment…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...you looked too happy ‘bout it,” he mutters into her skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maker</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...I could try to look sad, if that’s what you’re into,” she rolls her hips pointedly, sure it does as much for him as it does her, pressed between her legs as he is.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmm,” he <em>scrapes</em> his teeth on the nape of her neck as one hand starts feeling around for the clasp of her wrap tunic. “I doubt you’re going to be sad…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yeah, no shit - so does she.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But <em>too happy</em>, huh?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You never know…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi hardly realizes his hand moves off her chest until it fists against her scalp, and he yanks her head back. She cinches her knees to either side of him and throws a hand back to brace on the counter even though some part of her knows he’s not going to just throw her down on the hard surface. An embarrassing little sound - something between a gasp and a whine - squeaks past her lips...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And Fox, obviously, had heard it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But must not know how to interpret it because he goes still and one of the fingers curled in her hair twitches. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...too much?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Too?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> No.  He’d surprised her, but it didn’t hurt. Not in a threatening way, at any rate. He hasn’t <em>scared</em> her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Uh-uh,” she has to slot her eyes low, stare along her nose to see him. “No. I’ll...tell you when you do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmm...I believe that, smart girl..” warm breath washes over her skin when he says it, and then he sucks back onto her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi squirms as his tongue licks, but maybe it’s a little because of the words, too.  Husky and confident. Like they have some agreement.  Like something’s settled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His hand tugs again until she’s staring up at the ceiling, this time guiding more than actively pulling at her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She should be annoyed to be so bared to him, maybe...but slick heat is seeping through her veins, instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His other hand palms over her stomach, to her hip. Up her side to start twisting and plucking the tie on her tunic again. He falters because he doesn’t move to get a look, but he’s dexterous enough to undo the knot and start splitting the garment open.  Addi helps him pull it wide and then slips her arms out to let the fabric pool around where she sits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then his hand is on her <em>skin</em> and it’s so, so much better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hold on…” she bats the roaming hand away against her own better judgement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hold...?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmhmm,” she gives his knee a light kick so he’ll back up, and she grabs for the hem of <em>his</em> shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He doesn’t love getting naked for some reason or the other - though not for self consciousness, it doesn’t seem - but Addi <em>wants</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Like a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox’s sigh is heavy to suggests this is a great inconvenience, but for all the theatrics he shucks his top straight off.  It’s not as though she doesn’t know what’s under there, but seeing the smooth skin sloping over his thick physique is ...there’s something giddy about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He removes his belt while he’s at it, too, which has her grinning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reaches for him without hesitation when he steps back between her knees. Her hands, cool from the counter, make his stomach twitch as she gropes upward toward his tattoos, the ends of which creep just past his sternum. She follows them up, up, up, and she intends to trace the geometric line of them out to his shoulders, but when the tips of two fingers brush his neck, he snatches her wrists away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, yeah, noted, but--</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He uses his hold on her arms to push her slowly backward on the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, c’mon,” Addi flinches when her back meets the relatively chilly counter but otherwise settles. “...I let <em>you </em>touch <em>me</em> wherever you want…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wherever I want?” Fox catches on semantics even when he’s curling his fingers into the waist of her leggings because <em>of course he kriffing does</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi freezes. Trusts him but also wouldn’t put it past him to test the merit of her words for the sake of science. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...mostly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her relief, he looks more amused than disappointed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So if you’re complaining...I guess I should <em>stop</em> touching you?” he pauses in peeling her bottoms just when his knuckles brush the top of her panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi wiggles her hips, but Fox is unmoved...save for a tiny back-and-forth of his thumbs scraping sensitive skin right at the dip of her pelvis. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I’m not saying that…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see,” he feigns realization, and it’s obvious and frustrating, and not at all humorous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least he gets back to work. Hooks his thumbs in her underwear to strip everything straight off. She wraps her legs around the heat of his strong waist without a second thought. She appreciates the way he grins in response.  Appreciates even more how he warms her legs, palming hip to knee and back again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi presses her heel into his lower back, urges him closer, only for him to take a step away.  He pulls her with him by her knees until her ass slides off the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Steadiness wrecked, she grabs for the ledge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...no trust?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fox doesn’t sound troubled but swats her ass like a reprimand anyhow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...not when you’re being rude,” she has to be stern even if it’s ruined by the way she keeps her legs tight over his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah. <em>Sure</em>…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi doesn’t respond but stretches her hands down to scratch gently over the dark hairs dotting the way South of his navel. Then <em>he’s</em> pressing closer to <em>her</em>. She smiles in triumph up at him, and Fox returns it...though there’s something in the twist of his…. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You gonna let me touch you where I want now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “...mostly.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He tilts his head in allowance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Mostly</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Agreed, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Fox’s hands slide up her torso and neck to cup at her chin, thumb hovering over her lips. Waiting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She bites it first but soothes it quickly with her tongue, then envelops the whole digit and <em>sucks</em>. It’s unclear which part of that gets her another rock of his hips, so she does all of it again when his middle and forefinger appear in front of her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Shit, Addi…’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s almost a little sorry when he takes his hand back because she rather likes teasing reactions out of him, but when he slides his hand between her legs she is very much <em>not sorry at all.<br/></em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So...no manners, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mmhmm,” a little moan compromises her assertion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He slaps her ass for that, even though he’s grinning, and she gasps.  Clenches around his fingers inside her.  Then his fingers slip away and, yeah - <em>also rude</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But he needs both hands to untangle her legs from around him and lift them so he can press them together and rest them both up over one shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Aahh…” Addi shoves up onto one elbow when he twists his fingers into her again. Not so much because she plans to go anywhere but because she needs to <em>do</em> something. “Mmm…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>There</em>.  I’ll say you like me touching you…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She doesn’t bother with an argument this time. Just lays back down to lift her hips into it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything’s squeezed and tight when he holds her this way…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And when he finally shoves enough of his lower armor off and actually fucks her there like that? It suddenly feels like he’s <em>everywhere</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Deep, fast, and hard from the get.  Breath sticks in Addi’s lungs like she’s forgotten how to exhale, but only for a moment because she needs air for the moans punching out of her. For the <em>oh-oh-ohs </em>of meeting his thrusts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She scratches at his hips, and then her hands glaze over the counter top where there’s no purchase to be found. Not until she reaches up and grips the far edge of the counter over her head. That will do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And any composure she had earlier, any sass she’d clung to? ...it’s skipped over the window and flown away to explore Coruscanti nightlife.  It’s gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But Fox has gone quiet, too, save for some grunting, so she just has to hope it’s the same for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fox…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Everything is coiling up tight in her every nerve. <em>Soon, soon, soon.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Addi wrenches her hands off the counter and gets her elbows under her, but Fox leans forward just enough to strain her legs a bit, giving her pause.  One of the hands groping and squeezing at her thighs cups over one of her breasts, now.  Squeezing. Playing. Tweaking. But also steadily pressing her back down... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She allows it and covers her hand with his. Claws at his wrist so she can press his skin tighter to hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Fox. Fox…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It’s a lot. A <em>lot</em>. All of it. Which is good - <em>it’sgoodsogood</em>. She knows - she <em>knows</em> the way pleasure is crackling under her skin and drawing taut is perfect…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>More</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy--” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3"> Shit. </span> <span class="s1">It’s going to be so good. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she isn’t precisely sure why she curls a leg and plants her foot on Fox’s shoulder. Leverages her hips up. <em>Away</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...alright?” Fox’s ask is a pant. A breath.  Something harsh and wrecked that shoots straight to her core...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmyeah...so good….<em>gods,</em> it’s great…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With this settled, he brushes her foot back over his shoulder, watching her as he does so. He nips at the curve of her calf, too, then licks a sloppy kiss to the same spot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which...<em>stars above</em>. It’s such a small thing, and so <em>so</em> impossibly sexy. A somehow overwhelming juxtaposition to the wicked way he’s <em>grinding</em> down into her now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi finds his hand where it’s holding her waist, and she squeezes onto it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fox… ...Fox, I…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh...do it…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I wanna...let me-- let me up. I want to sit up…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi starts curling her legs away from him, and Fox falters just a moment but straightens back and helps ease them down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah...c’mere...” he catches her elbow when she starts to sit and draws her straight in so she can wrap herself around him - they both groan into the feel. And it feels nice, a swoop into her chest as they share the breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> Yes, yes, yes -</em> this is what she’d wanted. Needed.  He isn’t so deep inside her, now, but there’s skin everywhere.  To touch. To kiss.  To anchor herself to…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he can tell there’s no harm, no foul, Fox continues. Shifts her just so until he’s plunging home again the way he wants, bottoming out and making euphoria sizzle to life all through her bones once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmmm...<em>yes</em>,” Addi pulls his head to hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kisses him deeply, something a little frantic behind it. A gratifying rush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…” arches into him and ducks her mouth away when each roll of his hips bears relentless pressure on her clit. “Shit…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smothers this into Fox’s shoulder, mouthing at the skin there.  Digs her fingers into his back as tension ratchets tighter, <em>tighter, tigh</em>-- and just implodes. Deep and burning. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her climax flattens her briefly. Saps her energy so she leans heavily against him. Clings on. And Fox slows but doesn’t quite stop... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He rides her through the pleasure and then nudges her past it until her body eases up. Relaxes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi takes a deep, if shaky, breath...and finds she has the presence of mind to once again be more purposeful with what’s in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gets her mouth on his tattoo, starting high on his sternum to kiss and lick downward this time. He grunts and straightens, stretching up to make it easier. <em>Definitely not a complaint</em>. She’s on the right track this way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tries for a nipple.  Licks over it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Nope,</em> no more shirts for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Not ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi licks again. Latches her mouth and scrapes her teeth over the bud.  Fox’s hips are stuttering into hers now, but she gets attention onto the other side of his chest and <em>bites</em> into his pec before he yanks out of her and finishes with a short, strangled sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grins against his skin in the seconds where the only sound is his heavy breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maker...you break skin down there?” He grouses as soon as he has words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Addi huffs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did <em>not</em> bite you that hard…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But in case he’s truly and deeply wounded, she lays a sucking kiss on the skin she’s maligned. Now he can never say she’s not generous…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He twitches. Sighs and rests forward just a fraction to slap a palm onto the counter beside her and breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re sweaty,” she knocks her knee into his side and complains just to complain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Live with it,” his breath tickles through her hair, and she fights an involuntary shudder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And if he has no inclination to draw away yet - fine. Addi mouths a lazy kiss onto the skin in front of her. Nips at the bulge of his trapezius, and...nah. She doesn’t mind he’s a little musky…</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Fox re-calibrates he straightens up but keeps <em>looking</em> ...and then she does mind him a little because she can feel heat trying to rise into her face. Needless, really. He’s seen what there is to see…no need to be bashful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hurries off the counter anyhow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shy?” he’d apparently caught whatever flustered nonsense flittered through her and can’t let it pass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her fib combined with Fox’s, well, <em>everything</em> means she totally should’ve expected the ass slap she gets when she bends to scoop up her clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...see? <em>Rude</em>,” she highlights. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too bad she can’t turn around to throw the accusation at him because she’s chewing her lip against a grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh...<em>you</em> keep inviting me in”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still grinning, but shoulders absolutely <em>not</em> shaking with silent laughter, Addi stalks down the hall to clean up and remember he’s annoying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because he <em>is</em>, at least a majority of the time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she’s also happy to have him here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both facts are catalyzing a dissonance she doesn’t know what to do with, to be honest…</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet she’s already silently planning to sleep on the far side of the bed in accommodation again tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://its-alltheway.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>